Dixon's Mermaid's
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: Ok guys taking a stab at this one for a request. ' daryl recenty open a striptease club. Its going well so they can afford hire more dancers' Merle of course is helping. Let me run with this idea. I'm still working on the other fic's. You know me I bounce around. #caryl #DarylandCarol
1. Chapter 1

Carol was getting frustrated, money was getting really tight and she needed to find a job, today, doing something. The old lady in the apartment next to her had agreed to watch Sophia while she worked. She couldn't even land a cleaning job at night. She didn't know what to do, she'd scrimped enough money to leave Ed and move. She was new in town with her 5 year old in tow, she didn't want to give up and go back to her husband who used her as a punching bag every night.

She wanted better for her daughter, she owed her daughter that. She went though the paper, while she walked back to her car seeing a few less favorable jobs. Looking at the amount of jobs she had crossed off her list where she had already been to see about in this town.

Could she? She used to be a dancer, before she married Ed she used to teach dance classes. She used to be very good, graceful, until he made her stop dancing. Until he made her stop doing anything that didn't involve her staying in the house not doing anything without his approval.

What if... she shook her head, she was ugly he told her day after day she was no good, ugly, fat, useless. But just what if... she heard strippers made more money than cleaners, what if she could work a few nights a week to support her and Soph and still be there during the day. She could just tell the old lady next door she was cleaning.

She moved over to the part of the paper that had jobs for dancing or working behind a bar, there were two, one at a place called 'Dixon's Mermaids', and the other at 'Kinky Girls,' she thought about it on her way to pick little Sophia up from school. She walked quickly though the hall to pick her up from her class. Speaking quietly to the teacher to see how her little girl was settling in on her first week.

Sophia skipped along side her Mama out to the car to go back home. The little girl never once asked about her father. Carol wasn't surprised, what finally made Carol leave was seeing him going to hit their little girl, she stepped between them, taking the hit then once he left for work the next day took their stuff and left. 6 weeks ago, and for 6 weeks they had been living tight, now it was game time.

She arrived home, settling Sophia with a snack and run next door to ask the old lady if she could watch Sophia while she went for another job interview, then she borrowed the phone to ring to ask for a interview.

'Yeah, Dixon's,' a gruff voice come over the phone, Carol looked at the advert, running her finger down it.

'Is Daryl there?' She asked. She waited while phones exchanged hands before another person come to the phone.

'Yeah, this is Daryl,'

'I'm ringing about your add, ummm in the paper?' Carol twisted the phone cord around her fingers, chewing on her lip wondering what was going to happen now, 'Can I come down or something?'

'Can you swim, we don't want no one wasting our time if you can't swim,' the voice come over the phone.

'I can swim, I can dance,' Carol wondered what sort of club it was and why he wanted to know if she could swim. 'I can, what kinda swimming?'

'You new to town darling?' His voice come over the phone, 'Come down at 7 before the club starts, bring a bikini, if you do ok you can start tonight, we pay cash, you keep ya tips if your any good,'

'Ok, just ummm one bikini?' she asked.

'If you any good we will kit you out, ask for Merle he see's all the strippers, come to the back door,' Then he rung off. Carol stood there staring at the phone, she had about one hour to buy a bikini that may or may not get her a job tonight, and 3 hours to wax everything.

'Mrs Jones, is it ok if you have Sophia? I have one at 7 if it goes ok, I start tonight,' Carol asked the lady, she nodded doing her knitting looking at Carol.

'Sure, she's good for me, Just text me on your way home you can pick her up carry her home, doesn't matter what time you finish,' she told Carol. She felt really bad for lying to the old lady, but she needed help, she needed money. She couldn't go back to Ed. She had to do what she could to land this job tonight.

Carol flicked though the bikini's in the store, there wasn't a great deal to chose from due to the time of year but she found one that showed off her assets in a way she needed it too. Her 5 year old seemed excited that they were going to be going swimming 'soon' Carol told her. She ducked into the chemist to buy some wax to take care of some area's that needed desperate grooming, today.

She put Sophia in front of her small dinner hoping tomorrow she could buy some more food, something she liked rather than what was cheap, while she waxed her body in preparation for her job interview. 6.45 she bustled Sophia to Mrs Jones, telling her to be a good girl and it was bed time. She would pick her up when she got home. She thanked her and moved to her car.

She was wearing the bikini, she smelt nice, she was dressed nice not slutty and she hoped to god she could wear a wig or something. She didn't want people in town to know it was her. She knew how small town's worked not many had stopped by to help her when she was being beaten by Ed, she didn't want it reflected on Sophia. She wasn't ashamed of anything she would have to do, if she had to shake her arse to feel her child she would.

She drove past the club looking at the signage advertising Mermaids, she drove around the back pulling up near the back door next to a 4 wheel drive, parking. She went up to the back door pulling on it, it didn't open. She banged hard, she heard some swearing and then it was flung open. Carol looked up in surprise seeing blue eye, shaggy hair, she tried to swallow, but her brain left her. He was cute, really cute, her mind flashed to dirty thoughts she shouldn't be thinking. She was here to try get a job not lust after strangers

'I'm here to see Merle?' She offered the hottie, he looked her up and down. Offered her his hand then stepped back to let her pass.

'Daryl, ummmm Merle, just suddenly become busy, I'll show you around the club and see what you can do,' He told her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Merle's real busy,' Daryl knew he was repeating himself, but the women who just showed up to strip was real class and he didn't want Merle looking at her. He looked at the way she held herself, she wasn't the type to come work at a club like his, he gave her lasting one night.

She was cute and if he had a type she would be it. She was giving off some sort of scent that was driving him crazy, he gestured to her to follow him down the corridor past some offices, walking into his. He told her to have a seat. He sat behind his desk. He studied her, both of them were looking at each other. He could describe what was going on in his body looking at her, he didn't know what he was going to do if he saw her in a bikini.

Carol was watching him trying to get her hormones under control, he was oozing sex appeal, or maybe it was just her, his blue eyes, goatee and huge arms hanging out from underneath a muscle tee. His jeans were worn and fitted him like they were made for him. Her eyes fell to his groin area, she pulled her gaze back up to his blue eyes, which seemed to be taking her in with his gaze. This was going to be interesting.

'So you looking to strip?' He asked, 'Why?'

'Need money, I need to pay rent, I've looked for others, cleaning, shops, I'm desperate,' Carol told him.

'Ok, if your desperate enough to take your clothes off and dance, this clubs a little different from most,' He stood up walking out the door fully expecting her to follow him down the hall, she watched his butt in the jeans he was wearing, she knew she should but she did anyway.

She'd never been in a strip club before, so she didn't know what to expect. She wasn't expecting huge tanks full of water, like fish tanks. Huge tanks She understood the bikini now. He stood in the middle of the room pointing up there were cages suspended from the ceiling, tables and booths all around the room. Carol had a giggle.

'I get it now Mermaids,' Carol grinned at him, 'I swim in there,'

'Yes, but sexy, you have like a mermaid outfit on with, you know Clam shells on ya boobs,' he blushed a little, 'You gotta get in to show me ya can swim, hold your breath and stuff. None of this bobbing up and down stuff, like moving in the water, you have another girl doing it with you, you go up and she goes down like that,'

'So I don't take my clothes off?' Carol asked him.

'Well you do, but we don't go naked, some of the girls get their tits out, but its up to you,' he glanced at her chest, 'You get paid plus your tips, you choose, we don't make ya,' he walked behind the small stage climbing up some steps behind coming to the top of one of the tanks, he turned it on so the lights lit up and bubble machines were going.

Carol looking into the tank. 'You want me to go in?' he gave her a nose plug, and nodded she should go in. He shuffled a little while she pulled off her top and dropped her pants to go into the water. She stood by the edge not knowing if she should jump in or just slip in. She could feel his gaze taking her body in, she was thankful she was still slim regardless of having a 5 year old no one could tell. She glanced at him dipping her foot into the water it was feeling nice.

He knew he was staring, he heard some noise behind him, his brother calling him. Fuck it, he was going to come cause some shit and flirt with Carol or some dumb shit. Usually banged a mermaid then they had to find new one's when he wouldn't commit to them. Daryl didn't have time for girl's and he wasn't the relationship type either.

'Up here, just showing someone the tanks,' Daryl called out.

'That chick was a no show,' Merle come up the steps, seeing Carol standing there in her bikini and he laughed, 'well hello there, Daryl, I'm supposed to show the new ones around,'

'Shut up Mere,' Daryl muttered, he didn't want his brother looking at Carol, in fact looking at Carol in a bikini was nearly sending him crazy. 'Go down and watch,'

He encouraged Carol to climb in the side of the tank holding onto the side of the tank, sitting on the side of the pool slipping her body into the water, she bobbed around for a second looking up at him.

'I'm going down to look, you need to show us you can do stuff, hold your breath but cute like,' he told her, she nodded.

She waited for him to leave then giggled, she couldn't believe she was going to get paid to swim around like a mermaid. She laughed out loud, if her stupid ex husband could see her now, hell she might even take the cute owner of the club for a ride she was feeling that good about things, she could look good in the water, its was all about lines and graceful movements, Mermaids didn't trash around like trout.

Down she went.

'Holy fuck,' Daryl muttered watching the women in the tank, 'Hired,'

'Almost needs a pay rise already brother,' Merle leaned back on the table near this tank.

'You got a costume to fit her?' Daryl watched, shifting his pants a little, the girls dancing or swimming didn't normally affect him, it was her, Carol she was doing something to him. Like she was a witch or something.

'I've got a costume to fit everyone, tell her to come see Merle and I'll help her into it,' Merle started to wander off.

'Wait, wait, don't you touch her, keep your hands off,' Daryl gave him a warning, Merle laughed, Daryl moved forward tapping the glass, even though all the signs said not to do it, he pointed up.

'You like it little brother?' Merle asked.

'I might be mildly interested. Don't touch her, look at her, go near her,' he warned his brother.

'Noted, send her down, Maggie can help her into a costume, show her where the showers and stuff is ok, I won't go near her,' Merle told him. Daryl nodded moving around grabbing one of the huge towels, almost jogging up the stairs running right into her, grabbing hold of her to stop them both from topping down the stairs again. He handed her the towel, she nodded her thanks.

'That was great, you can start tonight,' he told her, she wrapped the towel around her, nodding bending down to pick up her clothes followed him to go see about a costume. He handed her over to one of his better swimmers Maggie, someone who didn't put up with Merle's shit and who would look after her

'Come see me later, I'll pay you, cash ok?' he asked, she nodded, trying not to look to excited, she reached into her bag to call her neighbor to let her know she had a job.


	3. Chapter 3

'So what size are you?' The busty brunette with her boobs all pushed up into costume come at her with a tape measure, 'Just be pleased I'm doing this and not Merle, its his favourite past time measuring boobs.'

'A C maybe, I just brought this today, to audition in the water,' Carol stumbled through her words.

Maggie helped her into a outfit, it had a zipper up the back of the bottom so they could walk about but they zipped it down when they went into the tanks.

'You'd be surprised how busy this club is, the guy's tip by putting money into the tank it lights up, we swim around for 5 minutes and the lights and magical stuff happens, they get their rocks on watching.' Maggie told her. 'At the end of the night we split that money plus Daryl gives us some money, its good money. Just don't fuck Merle Dixon,'

'What? I'm not going to ummmmmm with Merle Dixon,' Carol stammered.

'Good, cos Merle will have you down the road before you know what's happening,' Maggie told her, 'We lost so many girls because they think he's going to change for them, Merle Dixon don't change for no women, he's just does his own thing, leaves a string of problems Daryl has to fix up,'

'Warnings for Daryl?' Carol was more interested in him, not that she was that interested, he was cute but she had to focus on making money to raise Sophia. She'd been in a loveless sexless marriage for long enough, it was one of the reason's Ed was so mean, he struggled to get it up. So he took it out on her, if he ever found her vibrator she would have been dead.

'No warnings for him, he never touches the girls, in fact some of us are wondering if he's even into girls, he never watches,' Maggie undid the zip a little so Carol could walk around. 'I've never seen him with one, he's a nice guy though, shy, quiet, run's this place well. No one fucks with the Dixon Brothers, no one, remember that!'

'Thank's for the warnings, I won't sleep with Merle,' Carol told Maggie.

'He doesn't sleep Carol he fucks then he walks,' she told her, nodding her head. 'Your a good girl I can tell by the way you talk and walk why are you here?'

'I need the money, I... ummm... left my husband,' Carol admitted, 'He was a wife beater, I used to teach dance before... ummm before... now I just need to pay my rent, before I'm thrown out on the street,'

'How much do you need,' Maggie asked her, Carol whispered the amount and when it was due, it wasn't that much but if she didn't make enough tonight and tomorrow to pay it they would be in trouble. She was counting on making enough.

'Talk to Daryl, tonight, tell him, he'll advance you,' Maggie told her, 'He will, I mean... he will share no strings with people in need,'

Carol nodded filling that away to talk with Daryl after the show.

'Last thing, no one walks to their car's alone, if no one is about, knock on Daryl's office, he's always there he doesn't like the girls walking to their car's alone,' She warned her some more.

'ok thanks Maggie, you've been helpful,' Carol nodded, 'Its all new,'

'Just keep away from Merle,' Maggie told her again, Carol glanced at her, wondering if maybe Maggie had a thing for the old Dixon brother, she'd warned her off him a few times now. Maybe she was with him or kinda under the radar or something. There was something. There was a tap at the door, the man himself was there.

'Mags baby, where you been all week?' Merle looked in.

'I told you, my brother got married, I had to go back home,' She told him.

'You didn't wana take old Merle as your partner?' He questioned. Maggie looked at him shaking her head, Carol watched the heat bouncing off them. She could tell the older brother was interested but Maggie didn't want to be one of a number.

'Daryl wants to see you after the show,' He told Carol, she nodded, she followed Maggie down the back way to a tank, their hair in caps, with long fake wigs attached, they looked the part, she smiled to some of the other women. She kept close to Maggie all night. She noticed their tank was lighting up a lot, hopefully that meant they were getting paid heaps tonight.

The club was closing she had showered and pulled on her jean's and shirt, no bra or panties because she wore her bikini to the interview. She knocked on Daryl's door, Maggie come out holding a envelope, she noticed Merle appeared out of no where to walk her to her car. She was one of the last one's to pop by the office she knew, because Maggie was doing a full measure of her, to get more outfits ordered if she was going to stay. She heard him call her in.

'You both had a good night,' he flicked a envelope with her name on it on the desk. 'Ya wana work, Thursday, Friday's and Saturday's?'

Carol nodded she flicked though her envelope, there wasn't enough to pay the rent and buy food, she glanced at him suddenly feeling shy, she cleared her throat.

'Yes,' she whispered, she was surprised when he pulled out his wallet and started flicking twenties on the desk, she watched counting without saying anything. He was watching her face as he put the money out.

'The thing with Maggie is she has a big mouth, she's one of our best swimmers,' Daryl kept flicking, 'Tell me when there's enough to pay your rent,'

She nodded, stopping him when he went a couple of twenties over so she could buy Sophia some food.

'I'll pay you back,' she told him quietly. 'or do I have to do something? For it?' She looked at him, he shook his head.

'We are not that sort of club, Maggie told me you left your husband, told you she had a big mouth,' He looked at her shyly, 'If you need something ask, you need money, come to me, got it?'

She nodded, she was feeling hot and bothered, she was sure her nipples were getting hard under her shirt, she really should be going, to get Sophia. She reached out taking the money on the table, 'Thank you, its going to really help,' she told him quietly.

'Carol, don't go,' he looked around his office, 'I'm gona walk you out, just let me make sure the place is locked up,'

She followed him around the club close, really close, she kept banging into him, she couldn't be sure if he was slowing down on purpose so she would bang into his hard back, her hand strayed to the back loop of his belt on his jean's to stop it from happening. He plunged the main part of the club into darkness. She had been towing along behind him holding on in the semi dark, he'd climbed up to flick the main switch, she reached out grabbing at him.

She cupped the front of his pants where she encountered a hard package which she wasn't expecting, she was expecting his back and belt, but her hand was fully cupping his dick. His breath hitched a little.

'Oh my god,' Carol whispered, then she made it worse by patting him down trying to find out how he was standing, he was standing still and she was feeling him up. 'Sorry,'

'Don't be, I like it,' he whispered, he moved a little she felt something brushing her face and she felt his lips come softly onto hers. His hands come around her sneaking up her back, all Carol could think of was Maggie was WRONG WRONG WRONG, he did like girls.

'Shit sorry, I shouldn't done that, you might think you gotta cos I give you an advance,' Daryl whispered.

'I've been thinking about that since you opened the back door of the club, but I need to keep my job,' Carol whispered back, 'I gotta,'

'Ya not going to lose your job, not till you wana go,' he told her, she moved in close fiddling with his belt, giving him the ok he needed to keep going, to do what she had been thinking about all night. He leaned her into the booth in the dark, his hands moving across her body gently, his head between her knees making her groan, the rustling of a condom wrapper, the feel of him as he moved gently into her, gentle hands, gentle mouth, just gentle.

He walked her to the car, looking around, making sure it was clear, he bent down kissing her saying goodnight, he had soft soft lips, she shut the door, and wound down the window looking at him, he was so cute and hot, sexy as hell, but she really didn't have time for more than what they did.

'It can't be more than sex Daryl,' she told him, he moved back a little lighting a smoke. 'I'm not interested in anything more,'

'I'm not a relationship type of guy anyway, give me a nod if you wana again or not,' He mumbled, she nodded, he stepped back watching her drive off before getting in his truck to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol parked in the carpark moving up the building texting her neighbor she would pick up Sophia in five minutes, she unlocked the door to her appartment, looked around and went next door picking up her sleeping daughter, leaving $20 with her neighbour, she knew it wasn't much but the neighbor thanked her. She lifted her little girl snuggling her, putting her over her shoulder to take her to her own little bed.

She looked around her one bedroom appartment. It wasn't much but it was all hers. she was far enough away from Ed that she could live freely, tonight was an example. She tucked her little girl in her room, pulling the door partly shut moving to go sleep on the couch.

Her body was sore in place's it hadn't been in a long long time. She was free of him she could do as she liked, and she liked having sex with Daryl it couldn't be any more than that. She did know she couldn't be stupid, she needed an emergency plan. She lay in bed thinking about how to teach Sophia things she needed to know without scaring her.

The next two weeks went the same, she dropped off Sophia to the neighbor, picked her up on the way in at the end of the night. Daryl paid her cash, she insisted on paying him back. He didn't want her too so he started paying her a little more than she made so she was paying him back without it affecting her pay. She wouldn't be discussing her pay with the other girls he was sure.

They had been having sex in all different parts of the club, his senses heightened every time he knew she was there, sometimes he walked her to her car sometimes it was Merle or one of the bouncers, Daryl tried to make sure it was him but it wasn't always possible.

Carol went shopping while Sophia was at school buying a cell phone for emergencies, and had gone about teaching Sophia how to use it, if there was an emergency. It was her's but it wasn't a toy. She showed Sophia how to use it. They practiced and practiced turning it on, calling Carol's phone, keeping it charged. keeping it hidden. Just in case. Sophia wasn't a silly girl, she knew they had run away from her old Daddy.

Carol brought a cheap teddy bear making a slit in its back, attaching Velcro, they would keep her phone hidden in there, Sophia nodded along with Carol when she warned her not to tell anyone about the phone. She took the teddy with her to the neighbors at night inside the bear and Carol felt better knowing she knew how to use it.

'Who do I ring? If ...' Sophia asked.

'You ring... ummmmmm Mama's boss, you ring Daryl, or his brother, Merle, or Maggie,' Carol looked at her phone and keyed in the numbers, then the club number, with the words' work as the contact. 'You ring this one first, then just keep ringing until someone answers, or the police Soph,'

The little girl looked at her with big blue eye's holding her teddy nodding.

Carol charged Sophia's phone while she was at school. The interesting thing was, they both started to feel better knowing that they had a secret phone, a phone charged with credit ready to go, hidden. Carol kept an eye out, she didn't think Ed would be looking for them, he most likely looking to find a new punching bag thought Carol.

***********************************888888

1 1/2 month later

Carol counted the money in her purse, money was tight, really tight, they just paid another months rent, but trying to buy the stuff Sophia needed, was wiping her out. They had left with a few belongings that even buying the school books had just about crippled her. She looked and counted, then counted the days till she went back to work again to get more cash. Three days, she just had to make the money stretch further than she was used to.

She'd gone to the doctors yesterday to get the pill, she didn't want any unexpected surprises, especially as Daryl told her he wasn't the relationship type. They were getting a little heated, not being able to keep their hands off each other. The physical pull was too strong, she couldn't help it. Sometimes she wished they could go to bed cuddle up and spend the whole night but she had to get back to Sophia, he had asked her to come home with him a few times, even asked her to come stay the whole weekend she said no point blank. She never told him about Sophia.

She knew if she asked him to pay for it he would but she didn't want to bring it up. He was always packing condoms, it was unfair for him to supply the pill as well. Sophia picked up a few apples, to put in, Carol held her fingers up indicating she could buy three. One a day. How shitty had their lives become, where she couldn't afford to buy a whole bag of apples.

She felt sick, her little girl didn't want much, 3 apples was stretching the budget. She pinched between her eyebrows willing the tears that were stinging her eyes to go. Sophia hummed as she skipped along side Carol. Carol found a bargain with the bread being on special cheap. She brought bean's, and a few vegetables, some cheap meat, to make a stew, if she did it right it should last three days, bulking it up with beans, and rice. They had walked the 7 blocks to the super market because she didn't want to use her car waste petrol.

She gazed over her trolley adding it up as she walked, she was done she hit her budget. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked slamming into the person in the check out ahead of her, she started to mumble an apology. Then she knew that backside, she gave an inward groan as Daryl turned around. His eye's took in everything, her, his eyes drifted up her body, then gazed across the few things in the trolley, then the little girl swinging off her arm who as asking for a lolly pop.

'Not today,' Carol told her, glancing up at him as if challenging him to say something. He stood there just looking, watching, waiting for her to say something, and she didn't.

'Hi,' he said softly looking at them, she nodded, then looking at Sophia who was asking for a lolly. He studied her, putting two and two together coming up with what she had been hiding.

'Sophia, please, don't do this,' Carol whispered to the little girl, she was flustered, they put Daryl's order through he paid, he lingered while Carol counted out her money, she knew Daryl was looking at the food she brought, the little girl and the way she looked like she was trying to keep it together, he was making it worse. It was bad enough she had to scrap the bottom of her purse to pay but she now had to do it with him watching her.

'I'll be good,' Sophia gave up asking, Carol face flamed as she picked up the two bags following him out of the store, she had no choice but to follow him with Sophia.

'Can I give you a ride home?' He asked coming to a stop on the footpath near the entrance of the store, she shook her head. She chewed her lip a little, she wanted to keep work and Sophia separate. Keep Daryl away.

'Its not far, thank you though,' she glanced at her lover who was trying to figure out what to do, he didn't know she even had a kid. The little girl was starting to grizzle a little about being hungry, Carol was trying to shush her a little. She moved the groceries to one hand then lifted Sophia to her hip looking at him. 'So now you know,' she said, not giving him the chance to say anything, she turned to start walking away, he followed her. He watched her trying to walk with Sophia knowing she was too proud to ask for help or anything it was going to be on him to make her let him help.

'Wait, wait, you never said you had one,' Daryl fumbled though his words, 'Come on, let me drive you, how far you going to get carrying her? She looks like she's going to fall asleep,'

'Fine,' Carol chewed her lip before following him to his truck. She knew she couldn't carry her 7 blocks, She helped Sophia into the back seat buckling her in.

'Where do you live?'

Carol gave him the address, he nodded driving to the building, she mumbled thank you, before taking Sophia out of the back seat. Sophia was begging her to carry her up the stairs, grabbing her bags, she started to lift her into her arms.

'What floor do you live on?' Daryl asked from the front seat.

'4/12,' Sophia told him before Carol could stop her, Daryl climbed out, held his hands out to Sophia, she moved from Carol to him and he followed her up the steps, till the reached the 4th floor, she unlocked the door, he followed her in, looking around, his eye's not missing anything. He watched her put the food into an empty fridge, a few things into empty cupboards, she turned looking at him.

He'd give anything to tell her he could fix it make it right for her, but she was too proud, the way she looked challenging him to do or say anything, Sophia took him into her room to show him her bed and her teddy bear, and her board game. He was enthusiastic about it all. He knew she was trying, why hadn't she said she was struggling, she was proud. He could tell by the way she was challenging him to say something.

'I was gona order a pizza, you like pizza Sophia?' he asked the little girl ignoring her mother, who was trying to decline the offer of free food. Sophia jumped around shouting pepperoni, Daryl rang and ordered the food to come, Carol noted he ordered heaps more than they would eat, and drinks there would be left overs, she knew what he was doing.

In the end he stayed, he ate, he played with Sophia, he hung around while Carol gave her a bath, he read a story then he waited till she fell asleep, Carol knew he was waiting her out.

'It doesn't change anything,' Carol told him when Sophia finally slept.

'I think it does,' he told her, 'Your struggling, and you've got a kid,'

'So, I'm not the first one to have a kid,' She told him. 'You said your not the relationship type, she's not your kid she's mine.'

'I didn't think I was, till I saw you struggling to pay for fucken food, with coins, why didn't you tell me,' Daryl growled at her.

'I'm managing, I just had to buy some extra things, this week,' she looked up at him, 'I think you need to go, thanks for dinner, I'll be in on Thursday, I need to think, I don't want anyone to know about Sophia,'

Daryl didn't argue or try kiss her or anything, she was throwing him out. He would try talk to her on Thursday slip more money her way, He would see her in a couple of days, she surprised him by leaning in to kiss him.

'I just don't want you knowing about her to change things between us, I like what we have,' she told him, he returned her kiss, then told her to lock her doors and he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol come to the club early with her head held high, she prowled around the club looking for Daryl finally finding him fiddling with stuff under one of the tanks, the black casing that was around it was fake, to look like a fish tank. There were steel support system in place that kept them up. Holding all the water weight up in the air, it could take more than the weight required, it still made her a little nervous seeing him under all that weight and water.

The tanks were made specially for the club by two guys in Los Vegas, Daryl had told her a few weeks ago. They were surprised that they would be for women, most of their tanks housed fish. Daryl had offered them to come to the club and watch sometime, they said their wives would kill them for coming to a club like this to watch girls. They would hold them and another tank on top, the men come to check them every few moths to make sure they were not stressed or fractured in any way.

Daryl had told her these's tanks were great because they never forgot to feed the fish and no one ever found a floater on top of the water in the morning. He was calling up to Merle to try the lights again, they appeared to be changing the light sequence, she gave the toe of his boot that was sticking out a little kick, he rolled out looking at her.

'Gonna be 5 minutes babe, wait in my office if you wanna or get a drink from the bar or something?' he rolled back under the tank.

She wandered over to the bar pouring herself a coke and sat down to wait him out. She knew from his text he wanted to talk and Soph would be his topic of conversation.

Carol sat across from him with her arms crossed, 'Just because you know it still doesn't change things,' she stated.

'You kept your kid from me,' Daryl run his hands through his hair, 'We've been here ... doing stuff, and she's with what? A sitter?'

'Mrs Jone's, the old lady next door,' Carol told him. He chewed his nail looking at her, he didn't know how he felt about it all knowing Sophia was with a sitter and he was doing god knows what with her mother when she should be home looking after her kid. 'You said you weren't the relationship type, you said, this,' she indicated between them, 'wasn't serious, I'm not about to introduce my little girl to my lover,'

'Or I'm just not good enough to introduce to your kid?' Daryl asked, Carol knew she was pushing him, she had to put the brakes on or something. She'd dragged Sophia halfway across state she wasn't going to let her get to know Daryl at all because it wasn't serious. He didn't want to get serious with her no matter how she might think about him the 4 day's a week she didn't see him at night. She couldn't, she had to put Sophia first, end it, end it in a way he would never want to have her alone in his office or in his club.

'We are not dating Daryl, its just fucking,' she shocked herself with the words she spat at him, 'maybe you should talk to Merle is you need to know the difference, he knows the difference between fucking and more than fucking,'

She knew she shouldn't have done it, implied she was fucking Merle. The shock that went across his face, he pointed to the door.

'Get out!' He snarled at her, she went and she went fast, racing through the club to the changing rooms where she ran smack bang into Merle's chest. He caught her as she tumbled, righting her. She could sense Daryl was on the prowl looking for Merle.

'You need to go, get out, I did something, Merle,' Carol whispered. 'I told him I was having sex with you,'

'Now why would you go do something like that for?' Merle looked at her. Maggie come into the room looking at them she looked at Merle with questioning eyes.

'I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my head,' Carol whispered, 'I'm so sorry,'

'Its ok princess, I can handle Daryl,' Merle moved away, he glanced over at Maggie, 'You know I didn't,'

'I know,' Maggie told him. She walked up close to him putting her hand on his arm, 'I know your not, whats going on?' Maggie directed her question to Carol. Merle stood by Maggie, waiting to hear what she said.

'Its a big mess, he found out about Sophia, my daughter, and we just argued,' Carol's glance went to the door where Daryl suddenly appeared standing in the door frame. He looked angry and upset his eyes tracked her and then Merle.

'Did you?' he directed his question to Merle.

'No,' Merle told him, 'she's your girl, I'm not going to fuck with her,'

'Please, I just said it to hurt you, I want out,' Carol looked at Daryl, 'What ever we are doing, I need out, I don't want Sophia to get hurt or put her in a position with me and anyone again, I shouldn't have started this,'

He looked at her and nodded, 'Don't knock on my office door unless something's on fire,' he spun and walked out, the office door slamming.

'I'm sorry,' She whispered to Merle, he nodded, Maggie indicated she should follow her to get ready. Merle left to go into the club.

'It's fine, I get it, you just blurted something to hurt him enough to make him leave you alone. I'm familiar to using that on a Dixon a time or two myself.' Maggie told her. Carol nodded quickly getting ready because it was nearly show time.

Daryl avoided Carol, Merle handed her her pay each night, for two weeks he didn't speak to her, she knew he was giving her more than she earned and she wanted to argue it, she mentioned it to Merle.

'He won't take it back, its for your little girl,' Merle stated, when she questioned the money in the envelope. 'You scrimping at the super market affected him, stock up your cupboards.' Carol nodded, thanking Merle as he walked her to her car waving her off. She was trying to figure him out, he was rough as hell around the edges but Maggie had him whipped. He just didn't know it yet.

Driving along she shook her head thinking she didn't have to stock up her cupboards, a huge order of food to stock pile her cupboard showed up on her door step two days ago, she almost cried seeing everything that was there, her freezer was over flowing, her fridge bursting with fresh fruit and vegs, her cupboards filled to the top, he even sent lollies and chocolate. Sophia thought it was Christmas Day. She'd text Daryl to thank him, his reply was just 'K'. He was still smarting, but he was trying to do right by her and Sophia, even if she split with him.

Sophia asked who sent it she told her it was Daryl, she nodded running around the small room, eating an apple, 'I love Daryl, I love Daryl, I love Daryl...' Carol smiled watching the little girl, Daryl didn't know how much pressure he took off her by giving her the food. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be so thankful for a bag of apples.

She drove home thinking about him that she picked up Sophia, paid the old lady and tucked her into her bed. She walked around thinking about him, knowing he was still at the club giving up on her no Daryl rule, pulled out her cell phone sending off a text. She stared at her phone, she stared at her phone for like ten minutes starting to feel a little foolish that she did text him asking him to come over because she was lonely. She took off her pant's and pulled on her shorty pj's to sleep. She pulled out the couch bed. She turned on the tv for a bit of background trying to ignore the fact he hadn't text her back.

She heard a tapping at the door, she peeked out the peep hole, looking seeing him standing there, rubbing the back of his neck like he run the whole way here, she opened the door to him, he was holding his phone, looking at her.

'I got your text,' he panted, he had run the four flights. 'I just need a minute,' he bent over breathing in deep, then he moved sweeping her onto the bed fast. Kissing her then moving down kissing her neck.

'You should have just text back,' she teased him.

'Nah, you might have changed your mind,' he whispered he knew he would have to be gone before Sophia woke up. He moved off the bed dropping off his shoes and pulled his pants off standing there in his underwear. 'So we getting back together or this just a one time thing?' he asked, he wanted to be clear what they were doing.

She didn't know, she missed him, him standing there half naked she just pushed him on the bed climbing on top of him kissing him, kissing down his neck, then starting unbuttoning his shirt.

When she woke in the morning he was gone. She knew he would be. They didn't discuss it or what they were doing she wasn't sure.

The following Thursday night there was a knock at Daryl's office door, Merle stuck his head around, 'There's a guy out here showing a little more than average interest in your girl,'

Daryl looked up from his paper work looking at Merle, he nodded, knowing his brother wouldn't come if he wasn't worried about something. He followed him out stood in the shadows watching, he saw enough to be worried and moved behind the scenes turning off their tank, pulling Maggie and Carol from the water. He reached down pulling Maggie out by her arm, then leaning over catching Carol's hand and towing her out of the tank.

He knew the girls could get out if they wanted to easy but he wanted them out right now. He wrapped a towel around Carol telling her to sit tight for a moment, moving quietly looking around to see if he could get them to the dressing room without anyone seeing them. Merle worked the lights so the tanks on the other side of the club caught their attention. Merle stuck his head around.

'Go get changed, Merle go with them,' Daryl told them, he ducked out into the club to find the guy who gave him the creeps just looking at him, he was gone. He talked with the bouncers who said he left as soon as the lights in the tank went off. He didn't know who he was he wasn't a regular. Daryl moved through the club looking left and right like a panther on the prowl keeping an eye out for anything that might not be right.

Saturday night rolled around, they still were not really talking or anything, he'd come over twice in the past week late, spent the night in the pull out couch, Daryl had complained saying she needed a better bed or something. A hide a bed or something, he had suggested. It wasn't a bad idea. Carol couldn't afford one, she didn't mind it. It was ok for her on her own, and when he was in there she could lie on him instead.

Daryl walked her out to her car saying he would see her next week, she nodded, she knew he couldn't keep coming over, she told him last time he was there. He looked a little hurt about it but nodded he would agree.

Carol picked Sophia up from the neighbor and took her home, the little girl woke, Carol helped her to the toilet and was getting her a drink when there was a tap at the door, Carol walked across fully expecting it to be Daryl received the shock of her life when she saw Ed standing there, and he was drunk.

'Go to your room sweetie, take your bear,' She looked at Sophia who skirted around the small kitchen picking up her teddy holding it tight. Watching her Mama, and Ed.

'You think you can leave me, now your working as a whore?' Ed growled, at her.

'You need to leave Ed,' Carol told him, he shut the door locking it. 'Go Soph, I'm ok, take your teddy, take your special bear Soph,' she told her, Sophia run to her room, peeking out seeing him hitting her Mama, Carol falling to the ground. Sophia put the bolt across her door that her Mama put there in case, she cuddled her teddy, then turned it over pulling out her special phone. Sophia tried to put her hands over her ear's hitting call.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl got it, to Carol Sophia had to come first she had to keep him at arm's length unless he was going to go in knees deep into a relationship with her which would mean he had to be involved with Sophia as well, this was why she'd kept him at arms length. He leaned back rocking on his feet wondering what sort of father figure he would be anyway, for fuck sake's he owned a strip club. A kinda strip club, its not something you wanted your kid going to school saying their Daddy owned.

Carol was right to keep him at arm's length and keep him away from her kid. She was making the right choice for her and Sophia. Although he hadn't put anything more on the table to off her anyway. Should he? Before someone else offered her something better? or someone better come along. He was confused, he really needed to sit with Carol and talk it out. Think about things long term or something.

The phone on his desk was ringing he considered ignoring it, but it might be her. He gave a gruff hello and listened.

'My Mama's lying on the ground,' come a little voice over the phone, Daryl felt stomach punched as he recognized the little voice on the phone. He wanted to throw up, he didn't know how Sophia got his number the fact she was ringing him meant something was really wrong or something really bad was happening.

' Don't hang up,' he he told her, grabbing his keys running down the hall looking for Merle.

'Its Sophia, my old Daddy come and hurt my Mama now she's sleeping, ...over there, on the floor, ...she's got a bleeding,' the little voice come over the phone.

'K, K Sophia is Daddy there now?'

'No he locked us in here, I got My secret phone,' come her voice over the phone. 'He gone to get more beer,'

'Stay on the line, I'm just calling the police,' he told Merle the address to send the police and ambulance.

'Sophia, I'm coming, so are the police and Ambulance,' he told her on the phone, 'I'm gona ring you from my cell phone, do you know how to answer the phone?'

'I practiced with Mama when we run away,' The little voice said.

'Ok, my name's Daryl, me and Merle are coming too,' he told her.

'I know, Mama told me to ring you if my old Daddy come,' she hung up the phone he pulled out his cell phone hitting the numbers and she answered quickly.

'Daryl, I'm scared,' she said into the phone. He grabbed Merle on his way down the hall out to the truck.

'We are coming the police are coming, everyone is coming,' Daryl assured her.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Daryl muttered, there were police and ambulance parked outside the building when they arrived people were taping stuff off, Daryl still had Sophia on the phone, he knew she was with a police women in the back of a police car. He wanted to get to Carol but he knew that Carol would want him with her daughter, he just knew that she would want him to comfort Sophia rather than her, he ran from car to car finally locating her telling her he was there and hanging up the phone.

'Sir, you have to stay back,' a police women stopped him.

'Ummm Sophia, I need to get to her,' he pointed to the little girl in the back seat who was crying, he looked around he could see them trying to get a stretcher into the ambulance. He was torn, his eye's kept going to Sophia.

'How are you connected to the victim?' the officer pulled out her notebook.

'Boyfriend, partner,' Daryl told her. He looked around for Merle who was being kept back by the tape.

'How did you find out about this, where were you tonight?' she asked him.

'I own Mermaid's I was there, there is security film showing me there,' he told her, 'Can I see her please, Sophia called me to tell me Carol was hurt, I rang the police,'

'We are taking the little girl to emergency care,' another officer come up to talk to him. Daryl stood there is disbelief, Carol would be heartbroken to know they would put her into care. He tried to look around them to the little girl he could just make out the top of her head.

'Why, why are you taking her?' he asked, he was getting frustrated getting blocked for the little girl who he could hear sobbing, it was making him anxious, he need to get to her now, 'She's my daughter,' he blurted. He was going to be in the shit if they found out he was lying, but once he had Sophia, Carol could fix it, sign something, to let him have her till she got better.

The women looked at him, she was confused.

'Ask her,' Daryl gestured to Sophia, they went up to her talking to her, they pointed to him, he hoped the little girl would say yes so she didn't have to go to foster care, Sophia nodded. Sophia saw him even though she'd only seen him once knew who he was but didn't really know him and slipped past the women with her bear and phone in her hand started to climb him. Her face was bloody and covered with snot and tears, he pulled up his shirt to wipe it.

'You are going to have to fill in some paper work,' the police women told him, he nodded.

'Can I see her?' he asked, 'My brother, he can hold her while I go see, she shouldn't see right?' he pointed to Merle, they let him past the tape he come in, Daryl passed her to him. 'If anyone asks she's my kid,' he whispered.

'Make believe, Mama said, do what Daryl says,' Sophia whispered to Merle.

'Good idea, shush though princess, Daryl's going to go see your Mama,' Merle told her, watching his brother walk towards the rig.

Daryl was nervous, they hadn't left yet which meant they could be trying to get her stable. He wasn't prepared to see her face and body. That was just seeing her from standing outside.

'Can I see her?' he asked, 'I'm her partner, just want to tell her I've got Sophia, she's safe,' the women nodded.

'30 second and we are going,'

He climbed up looking at her, she was a mess, high as a kite on pain meds, she tried to say something through the mask on her face, he took it off. Shocked he could hardly make out her features.

'I've got Sophia, Carol, Carol, its important, I told them I was her Dad to stop her going into foster care ok,' he whispered to her so hopefully no one could hear.

'You have Soph? Your her Daddy, I'ma remember,' she slurred half asleep, he kissed her head backing out of the rigg, he asked where they were taking her they told him, he said he would come soon as he sorted Sophia out, he stood there watching it leave. He never felt so helpless in his life, he went back to Sophia, she held her hands out to him they moved away being stopped by the offier to sign something to say he taken the little girl, he showed his id given information within a inch of giving his underwear size, they finally let him leave. Sophia was half asleep in his arms.

He put her in the back of his truck, he buckled her in, looking at her, 'What do you need Soph? You wear diapers to bed or anything,'

'No, I wear kickers,' she told him.

'Good, I don't know how to do diapers,' he told her, 'I'm going to run into the all night place, get some stuff for you, k,'

She hugged her bear and nodded.

'Ring Maggie, get her to come to our place,' Daryl told Merle as he climbed into the truck, 'I know your with her, please, I wana go see if Carols ok,'

'Ok,' Merle pulled out his phone making a few noises and grunts communicating with Maggie. Daryl half listened to his brothers communication skills, he parked outside the store. Picking a half asleep Sophia out of the back of the truck, grabbing a trolley and putting her on his hip. She didn't want down. He wasn't surprised she was probably in shock.

'Ok princess you need to help me pick, I know nothing about little girl knickers and tee shirts, you need to just point to what you want ok, I can go to another store tomorrow,' He told her, she leaned into his neck, he could tell she was tired, physically shaken. He wasn't surprised. He was too, he was trying to just keep it together to get her home and to bed.

She pointed to just about everything, including stuff that wouldn't even fit. He looked at the underwear, there were sizes for 2-4 4-6 6-8 but he didn't know if it was big or small, they were in packs, he hoped for the best and grabbed the 4-6 size, 3 tee shirts, and some pants, he found some socks and he tried sneakers on her feet, she picked a pair with sparkles. Putting shoes onto little feet was harder than he expected.

She pointed and tapped his shoulder for colour pens and paper, he grabbed that too.

She pointed to a dress, he looked at it not knowing if it would fit or not, 'Sophia, Merle's girlfriend will take you shopping tomorrow, I promise, I just need something to get you through the night and tomorrow. We will get you more clothes,' he told her, she nodded, he could tell she was tired and she seemed to be getting heavy in his arms, she was asleep by the time he got her to the check out.

He carried her into his house, she was crying for Carol, over tired, it was 2 in the morning, he wasn't surprised. He got her to the toilet, stripped her down out of her mucky clothes that had Carol's blood on them and was in the process of bathing her when Maggie come into the bathroom. She helped wash her down quicker than Daryl ever could, washing her face, her arms and legs, singing to her calming her down, she didn't want a bath or Maggie, she wana her Mama and was getting to the point of no return with 3 strange adults.

Maggie had a calming affect, she managed to get her dressed, but she wanted Daryl to lie with her to sleep. He did, only because she was crying hysterically by that stage. With him there she was asleep in seconds, he found himself stroking her hair making what he hoped was soothing sounds to help her sleep quickly. He rolled off the top of the bed, took a quick shower and found Merle sitting with Maggie in the lounge.

'I'm going to see her, she's in my bed asleep, ring me,' Daryl told them. He'd left the light on to his en suite hoping that if she woke she would know where she was. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge moving out to the truck to go see what was happening with Carol. Hoping that her injuries were not as serious as they looked. He didn't know much about little girls but he was going to look after her for Carol till she got better. He hoped she would get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl gave his name at the desk, they were not going to buzz him through, he wasn't family. They wanted to check who was coming through emergency to see her, he managed to catch the eye of one of the cop's he'd been talking to to get him through. She filled him in on her condition. It wasn't great but it wasn't life threatening either, cracked ribs, dislocated collar bone, unless she had any complications from her injuries, she would recover.

The fact Ed had been drunk had done her a favour, he hadn't hit one part more than once, and he had tired quickly, Carol had fought back some. They taken evidence from her nails and other parts of her body. He glanced at the Officer.

'He rape her,' he asked, he was wringing his hands worried what the answer would be. How would he cope with the answer. She gave a half shake of her head, he knew she shouldn't be telling him this much info. He felt some relief, knowing that that didn't happen, that Sophia didn't have to listen to that.

The officer took him around to where Carol was lying in the bed. She was stable, she told him more bruising than permanent damage. The knock to her head and a bleeding nose contributed to the blood. Her face was a mass of bruises, he could see welts on her arm's, finger marks on her neck. He didn't want to know what the rest of her body would look like.

He bowed his head, beside her. She was out in the open in the accident and emergency so they could keep a view on her. The curtain's pulled to the side's so no one could see her at the sides. A nurse was methodically washing her. She had a drip, a monitor and she looked like she was naked under the sheet from what he could see the nurse washing her discreetly.

She looked up at him as he approached her. He didn't know what to do staring at her lying in the bed, the nurse indicated the chair by the bed, 'You can hold her hand if you like, she's semi awake you can talk to her, I've been talking to her, its a little tough isn't it Carol, your face is sore,' She stroked her head talking to her.

Carol gave some sort of mumble in reply, Daryl sank into the chair beside her reaching for her hand. He run his thumb around her palm, her knuckles looked bruised, sore. He bent his head, putting it on the side of the bed taking a deep breath.

'I've got Sophia, ...she's sleeping, I bathed her, got her some clothes and stuff,' he told her, 'She's safe, she's with Merle and Maggie, I'll get her some more stuff tomorrow.'

'Thank you...' she whispered. 'She's a ...good girl...'

'She's going to be fine, they going to put you into a room, your going to be ok,' Daryl moved her hand to kiss it, he watched as the nurse left him with her, she mentioned something about figuring out where they were going to move her.

'Carol, the were gona put her into care, I lied to the cops, can we sign something to say I can have her till your better,' Daryl whispered, 'If they find out I lied they might take her, till your better,'

'Hmmmmmmm I did, already, ' Carol was struggling to stay awake, 'I... got... order...you and Maggie, on her emergency ... list, after stated, ... work.'

Daryl looked at her, did she mean she already had him as an emergency career for Sophia, months ago. It didn't make sense.

'They won't take her,' Carol whispered, 'Your on the list, ...next of kin,' Her eyes shut for a few minutes, 'We run from Ed, I hoped he never find us,' She whispered, 'I had to make sure she would be safe,' she shut her eyes he thought she gone to sleep. She took a deep breath, 'Your a nice man,' she whispered, 'Go home to Soph,'

'She's sleeping, she's fine,' he told her.

'If she wakes,' Carol whispered. 'She's be frightened... if your not there,'

'K, you want to me to tell her anything?'

'I'm ok, she's a brave girl,' Carol whispered, 'Proud,' She gave him a squeeze on his hand. 'I know it against your nature,... but cuddle her, read to her,...hold her,' Carol mumbled, her words starting to slur as she tried to keep awake.

'Ok, I'ma gona take good care of her, I'll come see you in the morning, sleep baby, they're gona find him,' Daryl kiss her, he stopped the nurse, writing his number on her chart. Telling her to call him if there were any changes, or things went worse. He went home to Sophia for Carol even though he wanted to stay with Carol. He also wanted to go hunt Ed down and drive over him a few time with his SUV. Over and over again.

***************************************************************************************************88888

Daryl peeked into his room to see her sleeping in his bed, tiny little thing, tear streaks down her face still. He could tell she wasn't sleeping soundly, but sleeping at least. Tomorrow he would set up the spare room with a bed and stuff for her. He knew they couldn't go back to the tiny apartment. He wouldn't let them.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow, kicked off his shoes, and bunked down on the couch. He looked at the time, it was nearly 6am he hoped Sophia would sleep in, and they will get some sleep, no sleep would end in tears for everyone. He yawned, hoping things would actually improve and they get that fucker. He was asleep in second's he didn't think he would be.

He woke suddenly, feeling hot, sweating almost. He had heavy chest, he started to panic thinking he was having a heart attack or something. He tried to sit up but couldn't move, then looked down to see why he couldn't move to see Sophia sound asleep on top of him. Trying to calm down realising he wasn't dying put his head back on the pillow, looking around finding the clock. it was 11 am, he'd had 5 hours.

He saw Merle sitting at the table looking at him.

'How long she been here?' He asked.

'Got up at 8 she was there then, you both just slept, so we left her,' He told him, 'Maggie took a photo and gone to see Carol,'

'Ok, she won't pee on me or anything will she?' Daryl asked.

'What do I know about kids? Hope for the best,' Merle chuckled.

Daryl looked down at the little girl, he stroked her hair a little, her eyes opened looking at him.

'Where's my Mama?' she asked him, he stroked her hair again, looked over at Merle.

'At the hospital still, they're making her better, we might be able to go see her.' Daryl told her. 'She doesn't look the same, she doesn't look like Mummy at the moment,'

'Last time, my old Daddy did hurt my Mama we run away,' Sophia told him, then she whispered, 'We need to run away,'

'Sophia, I'm going to look after you, and Merle, and Maggie, he's not going to come here,' Daryl told her trying to do her best that Sophia was safe, safe with him. Safe with Merle.

Sophia stared at him, 'Noooooooo he got at gun to shoot you and mermaids, he wants to shoot mermaids at you,' Sophia whispered 'he pointed the gun at Mama and I screamed, ... he thinks Mama is a mermaid,'

'He's got a gun?' Daryl asked, he rolled her over digging in his pocket to call the officer looking at the case, he handed the card to Merle. 'You sure he said he's going to shoot me with mermaids?'

Sophia started to cry nodding her head, Merle took the card while Daryl assured Sophia no mermaids were going to be shot, and he wasn't going to be shot, her Mummy wasn't shot, mummy wasn't a mermaid, maybe they could get showered and go see Carol, then go buy her a bed, and some things she wanted. Sophia finally agreed, but she was hungry.

Merle come off the phone they were stopping by, Merle was going to go with the cops to let them into the club. See if Ed was there or nearby. Daryl nodded, he was tired, he was drained, Sophia seen more than he knew. And she kept calling Ed her old Daddy. He fed her some toast and juice then put her in his shower and left her to wash herself because she told him she was a big girl now and didn't need help. He believed her and grabbed some clothes and took the quickest shower in the world in Merle's bathroom then came back to check on her.

'Sophia,' he started, he was helping her into her pants after her shower, in which he discovered he probably shouldn't have left the bathroom to give her privacy because she'd emptied out all his shaving foam, liquid soap, tooth paste and shampoo onto the bottom of the shower to make a snowman, and she was in there happy singing about wanting to build a snowman when the strong smells of his stuff come floating down the hall. Not just one can of foam, two can's of foam.

He was shocked someone so small made such a mess in such a small amount of time. She also had his can's of deodorants in the shower just pressing down on them watching to see them empty. The coughing fit she had didn't stop her. He opened the windows to air the room out and then had to get a cloth to get tooth paste off her because it was burning. He looked at her and he laughed. If someone told him a week ago a 5 year old was going to dump all his stuff out and wreck it and he would laugh, he would have though they were joking.

He couldn't do anything about the way she smelt, manly. He hoped it would wear off as the day went on. He pulled on one of the sparkly tops and did her shoes, and he was done.

'Sophia?' He started again, 'if you don't want to you don't have to call him your Daddy or old Daddy, you can call him Ed if you wanna,' Daryl helped her stand up to make sure everything fitted, he wrote tooth brush on his ever growing list of stuff to get for her. She looked at him and nodded.

'I need a new Daddy,' she told him.

'I think I got that covered princess,' he told her, she nodded reaching out to pull at his hair which was sticking out everywhere, she tried to pat it down.

'You didn't do my hair, you gotta do it,' Sophia told him. Daryl groaned and wondered if he could stick a hat or beanie on her. He went off to see if Maggie was there.


	8. Chapter 8

'I should be in a car seat you know,' Sophia told Daryl from the back of his truck. he looked at her.

'I'll get one,' Daryl told her.

'Cos I'm little,' Sophia fiddled with the door, 'you didn't put the kiddy lock on, I might fall out,'

'What's that?' He jumped out run around opened the door, she pointed to a button and he flicked it. 'Better?'

She nodded, crossing her arm's she did look little, first stop was going to be the baby store he thought, get the God Damn Seat before something happened and she got hurt. He drove slowly to the store. He parked, climbed out of the truck and started to walk to the store. He stopped looking around Sophia hadn't followed him, he turned around he could see her little head poking out the side window looking at him waving. He jogged back and opened the door.

'Your not suposed to leave me in the truck,' she told him.

'Sorry, I'm not used to kid's,' he told her, he helped her down, she pushed the door shut and he walked off leaving her standing there. He got to the entrance of the store he looked around she wasn't there she was standing by the truck still on the other side of the road starting to cry. He was real bad at this stuff he thought, he looked around making sure there were no cars and called to her, she shook her head and held her hand up.

'Fuck!' Daryl thought, he was supposed to hold her hand crossing the road, he should know that shit.

'Sorry princess, I'm bad at this stuff,' he told her. He took her tiny little hand in his, 'so we going to look for cars, is it safe?'

'Yes!' Sophia shouted, walking with him across the road, down into the store, he looked around not knowing what he was doing in the baby store, the women behind the counter eyed him. He didn't look the type to go into a baby store, or the type to be in charge of a kid, Sophia had let go of his hand and had her fingers looped into his belt loop and had her arms straight and was leaning out, swinging off his pants.

He shuffled over to the counter hoping his pants wouldn't fall down to ask for help.

'I need a seat, for my truck, for her,' he pointed out the window indicating his truck and pointed to Sophia. Sophia smiled at one of the women behind the counter.

'Hello Soph, you with your...' she asked her, Sophia just grinned and kept swinging off Daryl pants looking at her.

'Mine,' Sophia told her. The lady looked him up and down, he could tell she was checking him out. It was clear she knew Sophia somehow and Sophia wasn't giving her anything.

'I think we can manage that,' she led the way to the car seats, Daryl wasn't going to move fast with Sophia wrapped around his leg swinging on him, he bent down picking her up so he could follow her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, 'My daughter and Sophia are in the same class,'

'That's nice,' Daryl said, 'I just don't have a seat.'

'Booster seats,' she pointed to them.

'I want the safest one,' he told her, 'Just give me the best one,'

She looked out the window at his truck then pulled down a seat and indicated he should follow her, 'You'll have to go out see if it fits,' he nodded, he put Sophia down for a minute and she started looking at the toy's most were baby toys, she had a teddy bear tucked under one arm and a set of wooden blocks which held her interest. She looked at him and he nodded she could have them.

He paid, and the women showed him how to fit it into his truck, how to fit Sophia into the seat also.

'You new to all this then?' She asked him. 'Where's Carol? So your the mystery boyfriend she's been hiding? Daryl right?'

'She's sick, in hospital,' he told her, nodding. He shut the door leaving Sophia in the truck to go round to the drivers side. 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, gotta get her some clothes and a bed.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll be fine, she looks happy enough,' she told him, 'Get Frozen DVD, and bed cover, they all love it, 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' Do you know it? Glitter and sparkling stuff'

'Yeah, she built a snowman outa all my shaving foam last night,' Daryl told her.

'Well if you need any more help let us know,' she handed him a card. She opened the door to say goodbye to Sophia, 'See you at Ballet Soph,'

Daryl nodded and flipped it onto his dash, his gaze fell onto the name, Lori Grimes. Then the words Ballet come into his head, he opened the door 'Wait! Ballet?'

'Tomorrow at 4,' She told him.

'Ballet, does she need stuff? I don't have anything for her,' Daryl did an inward groan, Ballet?

'Yeah, got a pen?' Daryl looked inside the truck for a pen and paper, 'Go here tell them you need a size 6, pink practice leotard and a tutu, pumps,'

'Ok,' Daryl looked nervous. He nodded putting the information on his dash.

'Daryl my number is on the top in case you need anything, just ring if you can't get one, I can ring around and get one for her, but if you have got her for a while your best to get the stuff yourself,' She told him, he nodded. Reaching putting her number in his wallet just in case. 'I think they are only open to 12, so you better go there now,' she waved him off.

He looked at the address for the stuff, and knew he was getting later and later for getting to Carol.

He parked his truck, grabbed his wallet and walked around getting Sophia, held her hand and headed to the dance store, the glitter on the outside was freaking him out, maybe he should of gotten Maggie to do this stuff. He looked at the information he had on what to buy, he was just going to hand it to whoever was behind the counter.

A beautiful black women come out to greet them, Sophia grabbed onto his belt loops again.

'Well if it isn't little Sophia, what can I do for you today?' She greeted them, Sophia grinned and began swinging off his jean's again. Daryl cleared is throat.

'Ummmmm we need some stuff, Carol's sick, the chick at the car seat place said she's got ballet tomorrow and she needed this stuff,' Daryl pushed the list over.

'I know she has dance tomorrow, she's in my class,' She told him, 'Come on Soph lets help your Daddy out,' She held her hand out to Sophia and went about the store collecting stuff for Sophia. She brought it back to the counter. It was pink and sparkly. She looked at him, eyeing him up. 'Can you do her hair?'

'Does it look like I can do her hair?' He pointed to her head after he pulled the hat off her head, the women bit her lip trying to to laugh at the tangled mess, 'Carol's in hospital,'

'Soph come here,' The women brought her behind the counter and pulled out a brush and quickly with fast hands turned his tangled mess into a french plait and sprayed it with sparkle glitter and hair spray. 'If you don't pull it out, it should be fine for school tomorrow, but if you get stuck, I'm open from 8, the dance studio is next door, I'll be here or there,' she told him.

'Ummmmmm thanks,' Daryl couldn't be sure if she was flirting or not. He paid for the stuff and Sophia hugged her goodbye.

'Tell Carol I said hi,' She told him.

'I will, you are?'

'Michonne,' She told him.

'Thanks, no more surprises, she doesn't do anything else does she,' Daryl asked. Michonne looked at him and shook her head, waved them off. Daryl boosted Sophia up to his hip to move fast to take her to see her Mummy. Sophia planted an unexpected kiss on him and followed it by pulling his hair.

'Miss Michonne should done your hair,' she told him, he shook his head thinking Miss Michonne looked like she would scare him if she come to close, like a man eater.


	9. Chapter 9

'Remember Mummy doesn't look like mummy, her face bruised,' Daryl held Sophia's hand walking down the halls of the hospital to go to Carol's room. 'You don't need to be scared or anything, its still Mummy, she's still there,'

'I know,' Sophia looked up at him, 'Last time, Ed put marks on her we drove away,' Sophia was matter of fact. The more Sophia was telling to him the more sick he felt, he gave her hand a little squeeze looking in the little window or the door. He tapped on the door, Maggie was sitting beside the bed reading a book. Carol was clearly asleep. She waved him in, Sophia let go of his hand and climbed up on the bed snuggling at her side putting her head on the pillow looking at her.

'She ok?' Daryl asked Maggie quietly.

'Some, they gave her something to help, they going to get her up moving, maybe a shower,' Maggie told him quietly. 'I've just been sitting here,' she held up her book, 'keeping her company, she's been a bit stressed about Sophia, I showed her the photo of you two sleeping peacefully she finally went to sleep.'

'Yeah sorry we are late we needed to get a car seat, ballet stuff.' Daryl admitted.

'Daryl Dixon buying ballet stuff,' Maggie gave him a wink, 'My, my, almost like a real Daddy does,'

'Stop, ...shush,' Daryl picked up her chart to look, and see if there was anything there, he really didn't know what he was looking for, he looked up at some stirring at the bed. He looked and Carol was waking slowly, instinctively snuggling into her daughter. Sophia was kissing her booboo's. The sight of them together was stirring something in Daryl that he couldn't figure out what that feeling was, but he wanted to gather them both up and get them to his house, keep them safe. Ed was still out there.

Carol was making soothing noised to Sophia who had started crying. Carol was stroking her face, she looked better Daryl thought just having Sophia there.

'Hey little girl, ...when did... you get here?' Carol asked, she tried to move her head to see Daryl but she couldn't so he moved into her line of sight giving her a little wave that he was there.

'Not long, 5 minutes,' Daryl said, he moved close bending down to give her a kiss, he caught her eye, she had questions and he gave her a nod that everything was fine, they were ok.

'Who... did her... hair?' Carol asked him.

'Michonne? She say's hi too, get better,' Daryl told her. 'We have got ballet sorted too, outfits and stuff,'

'Bet Michonne... liked you coming,' Carol told him.

'Probably, I got her a car seat too, the women knows you too, is there anyone you don't know?' he asked. She shook her head slightly, gave him a look.

'Keep away, from those women,' Carol told him, he couldn't help but chuckle her first clear comment since her attack was warning him to keep away from the car seat woman and Sophia's dance teacher.

'Its ok baby, I'm not going to run off with the dance teacher, or the car seat women,' Daryl assured her. He moved closer to the bed again, Maggie watched the exchange between them with interest. She'd never really seen Daryl take orders from a women before. Carol's injuries were shocking.

'I've got a new Daddy,' Sophia announced to Carol, 'I can called Ed, Ed, not that word any more cos I got a new one now,' She rolled on her side looking at Daryl. 'Cos Ed isn't nice,'

'No sweetie... he's not,' Carol told her, 'tell me ... about your new one,'

'He needs a hair brush, Miss Michonne could do his hair, put sparkles in it,' Sophia suggested, 'He let me build a snowman,... he doesn't know how to look after kids, he left me in the truck and on the side of the road,'

Daryl felt totally thrown under the bus by Sophia, 'I left her in the truck, by accident for like 30 seconds, I didn't know I had to hold her hand, let her out, and she can't be trusted alone in the shower,'

'So you are... ok?' Carol asked him, he nodded.

'We need to buy a bed and some clothes, we can't sleep like we did last night,' Daryl told her.

'How?' she looked at Sophia.

'I slept on top of Daryl,' she nodded it was correct, 'On the couch, he snores,'

'Soph,' Carol looked at him, he nodded.

'Right down her, woke up thought I was having a heart attack,' Daryl confirmed. Carol looked at them wondering if they come to some sort of understanding.

Daryl's phone was ringing, it was Merle, he took the call.

'Well brother they got him, a officer call Rick Grimes just made Carol a widow,' Merle's voice come over the phone.

Merle quickly filled Daryl in, Ed had been at the club, sitting in Daryl's office waiting for him to come into work. 3 of the tanks were wrecked, he hadn't been able to break them because of the quality of them, he'd scratched the life out of them. Daryl listened, relief washed over him.

'Soph, you wana go to the cafe with Maggie, get me a coffee, you can get a treat?' Daryl suggested, Maggie received a text from Merle with the information. She stood up, Sophia didn't want to leave Carol.

'You can come back, go get Mummy...' Daryl leaned in and whispered a secret into Sophia's ear and gave her some money and Sophia went on her mission with Maggie.

'The phone?' Carol asked, Daryl sat down on the chair.

'He's gone, dead, they shot him, he was at Mermaids,' Daryl told her, Carol started to cry, he didn't know why, sad, happy, he wasn't sure, relief even. He was shocked a little that it was over quickly, sad in a way the man never appreciated his little girl or wife. He climbed onto the side of the bed, and helped her snuggle into his side where she sniffed and cried.

'I don't know... why... I'm crying,' She sobbed.

'When do women need an excuse to cry, ya kids the same, bubbles over for all sorts of things,' Daryl told her, 'Its fine, get it out, don't go hurting yourself,'

He lay beside her long enough to get scolded by a passing nurse. 'Sir we don't allow men on the bed with our female patients,' He nodded, and waved her away with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

They left to go buy some more stuff for Sophia, Daryl could see that she was getting real tired, she cried herself out. Shattered, emotional, but needed to sleep, Maggie left to go find Merle. They were locked out of the club while the police finished their investigations. Daryl promised to buy them something for dinner and come back and eat with her so Carol could kiss Sophia good night.

Daryl looked at the row's and row's of little girls clothes. She basically had nothing but what he brought her last night. He had checked with Carol for what she wore to school so he had some idea of what he should be buying. What he knew he should be buying and what Sophia was talking him into were two different stories.

Carol had said, tidy jean's, skirts with tights or leggings underneath, leggings, and tee shirts, that was fine if he knew what leggings actually were. She had what she deemed she must have, he could tell it wasn't a school outfit. A blue sparkly shinny princess dress she told him was from 'Frozen,'.

He stood there chewing on his gum watching her gush over the clothes, holding them up to herself, putting them into the trolley. He knew the sizes, but she told him they would have to try stuff on. He pointed at some cargo pants, camo ones, they looked cool to him, big pockets in them she could stick stuff into. She started stripping in the isle which he quickly stopped her. He moved forward, grabbing, leggings in 4 different colours, jean's, tee shirts, socks, tights which he hoped he didn't have to put them on, a couple of sweat shirts.

Sophia was looking at the swim suits, then looked at him with a question in her eyes, 'My Mama didn't take me swimming,'

'Ok, get one, I'll take you swimming,' he told her, he knew there was a swimming pool around somewhere.

'I don't know how to swim,' she told him.

'I won't let you drown. I'll help you,' Daryl told her, she nodded, flicking through the swim suits, he shook his head towards two piece bikini's. He couldn't understand why they made them for little girls, he pointed to one two piece one with boy leg shorts and a tank top one which covered her up from the sun. She looked for her size.

'Come on, we gotta try this stuff on,' Daryl told her, getting her to follow him to the changing rooms, Daryl barely tried his own clothes on, it was going to take forever to try all this stuff on. He figured he only have to try one pair of leggings on if they all were the different colours, same with jean and tee shirts.

'I need p.j's,' Sophia tugged on his arm.

'Don't you just sleep in a tee shirt or something?' Daryl suggested, he'd see the p.j isle he didn't want to venture into it. She shook her head, he shrugged and followed her in. He couldn't help wonder if she was really smart for her age. She seemed to be able to read her size looking at tags. She knew what she wanted and seemed to have him wrapped around her finger quite quickly. She talked him into a few fairy dress up outfits. They hadn't even visited the toy isle yet.

He managed to get her to the entrance of the changing rooms, Sophia was hanging off his jeans, it seemed to be her signature move for greeting people behind counters. He had to make sure his pants were done up properly every day. The lady looked him up and down when he said he wanted to try some clothes on Sophia. She showed them an empty changing room.

'Let me know if you need help,' she told him.

'Yeah, we are still learning this aren't we princess,' Daryl told her.

'Ok, let me know, the domes on those jean's can be tricky just stick your head out,' she told him.

He was already on his knees in front of Sophia tugging at her shirt. He pulled it off, and pulled on a new tee shirt, then pulled it off. He started a pile of yes and a pile of no. Sophia was quite compliant with him, helping stepping into clothes letting him help so they got through their pile fast. He had just about come to the end when she started getting bored at preening herself in the mirror and started playing with his face.

He handled it when she started playing with his hair, then she stuck a wet finger in his ear that she sucked on.

'Wet willie,' she told him, 'the boys like that,' she giggled, he shook his head, she pulled at his goatee, stroking it up against the grin of his hair growth and back down again. Her little fingers trying to grab hold of longer strands pulling on them.

'Ouch, don't do that, come on Soph, ok, lets just get them,' Daryl put the rest in the buy pile, 'we need to try the swim suit, can you lift your arm's up,' He pulled it on over her leggings she had on and tee shirt it fitted and he was done with shopping for girls clothes.

'Your not suposed to wear clothes under,' Sophia told him.

'I know, I just wanted to make sure it would fit,' He quickly dressed her in her own clothes. Left the clothes they didn't want in the changing rooms, piled the clothes he did want in the trolley, Sophia yawned, started holding her hands up to him to carry her. He did, he picked her up and put her on top of her clothes in the trolley. He thanked the women and they moved around the toy isle, picking some toys for Sophia. He stopped by the dvd isle and picked up the 'Frozen' dvd, and a few more for her to watch. They brought some books to read and then headed to the furniture area of the huge store.

He ordered a bed set in white, with dresser and toy box, book shelf which would come tomorrow. Sophia thought she won the major prize when she was allowed the bed cover she wanted. He knew he would have to get curtains too, she picked those too. He couldn't help thinking the spare room was getting a 5 year old make over. He paid for everything, he let Sophia change into her Frozen outfit in the truck before they picked up some dinner to go to visit Carol again.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl looked at his watch again they pulled up to the school, he done it all, made lunch, got her showered and dressed. Getting her dressed finally putting something on that she deemed would be ok to wear, when she realize he wouldn't let her wear the dress up clothes he brought. He talked her into a black and white striped skirt that had short legging things fitted underneath, and a pink sparkly top. He had Maggie look at her hair, she brushed her teeth, he washed her face.

'Well Daryl, you have out done yourself this morning, getting her ready,' Maggie told him when he presented Sophia to Maggie to do her hair, 'Now how about you work some magic on yourself and take a shower, I'll watch her,'

Daryl looked down at himself, dirty tee shirt and track pants, Sophia spilt her breakfast on him. Not his normal clean appearance he liked to wear for the club.

'You were going to let me go out looking like this Sophia?' He teased the little girl, he left to go shower and get into something he could go out in public in. He stood under the shower washed his hair, body, wondering how Carol was. He had rung to find out, all they told him was she had had a restless night. He couldn't get in to see her until after he been to the club. Maggie promised to go visit her as soon as visiting hours opened.

He pulled on clean underwear deciding to go with fitted boy leg boxer type due to Sophia's thing of swinging off his jeans. He pulled on jeans and his belt. He pulled on a black fitted tee shirt and deodorant, Shoved his sunglasses on his head. He was done. Sophia was sitting at the kitchen table drawing watching Merle cook his breakfast. Daryl knew there was going to be a mess.

'The bed and stuff will be here at 9.30, can you get it?' Daryl asked him, 'I paid them extra to put it up, its got stairs and shit, like pink and white thing, the top bits got a canopy thing girls like , a cave thing underneath for playing in.'

'Sounds fancy,' Merle looked at Daryl wondering when he learnt the word canopy.

'Its what she wanted!' Daryl told him.

'You might wanna knock that on the head before we end up with a puppy or something, getting her what she wants,' Merle muttered.

'I know, just show them where, I'll pick you up to go to the club, then I gotta pick up Sophia then there ballet and shit,' Daryl told him. Merle just laughed. Daryl called Sophia to come with him to go to school.

The hair, the teeth, shoes, a bag. It was done, he just had to drop her off then go to the club find out the real damage. The insurance would cover most damage, the police were letting him in, he was meet Officer Grime's there at 10.

'Ok have a good day Sophia, I'll pick you up at three,' He told her waiting for her to get out and go into school, Sophia stared at him through the rear view mirror and burst into tears.

'I'm only 5,...' sniff sniff, 'Your posed to take me to class,' she cried. 'Its the rules... my Mama takes me to class,'

Of course she did, it seemed Carol did a great deal which he had no idea about. Granted till now she had kept her personal stuff from him, he climbed out of his seat, taking her hand as she led the way to her class. She showed him around and he met her teacher. He quickly explained Carol was sick in hospital, he was it.

The teacher seemed to know about what was happening with Carol, and nodded saying hopefully she would be better soon, she made a fuzz over Sophia which made Daryl happy about leaving her after she gave him the guided tour of the class room. She even managed to smear paint on him, painting him a quick painting for his office she told him. He told her he would put it up when he got to work.

A few of the mums said hello, he spotted the one from the car seat place. 'Did you get the ballet stuff? I didn't catch your last name,' she questioned him.

'Yeah, I got it, ummmmmmmmmmmm Daryl, Daryl Dixon,' He told her, she looked at him trying to figure out where she heard his name before. He told Sophia he was leaving and surprised himself by giving her a hug and a kiss goodbye, Carol words ringing in his head about being affectionate with the little girl by giving her cuddles and reading to her. He sometimes didn't have a choice because the little girl last night had used him like a climbing frame hanging off his back and shoulders like a monkey on his back when he was doing stuff in the kitchen last night. He'd spent 1/2 an hour reading to her on his knee before he put her to bed. She just seemed to snuggle into him naturally. He knew from seeing Carol with her she was very affectionate with her.

By the time he left he had time to duck back home to pick up Merle to go to the club to check out the damage for himself.

'Merle Dixon you get back in here this minute and clean this mess up,' He heard as he stepped into the kitchen. Merle had been making one huge mess by the looks of things and Maggie was letting him know she wasn't about to clean up his mess. Not now not ever, Merle come sulking back into the kitchen putting stuff away. Daryl laughed because Merle never cleaned up his shit, yet Maggie had him wiping down counters under her supervision.

'I've got to go with Daryl,' he complained.

'Your not, I didn't make this mess, you did,' Maggie come into the kitchen looking at the brothers, one who had a big shit eating grin on his face the other who was fuming but at the same time cleaning up the mess. 'Thank you, keep it up Merle your starting to learn how to do things.'

'Righto,' Merle finished up, Maggie gave him a hug looking over his shoulder to Daryl, 'She ok?'

'All good, but did you know you have to walk them into class?' He asked she nodded. 'Yeah, thanks for telling me, I pulled up said see you later, and made her cry,'

'Its a safety thing,' Maggie told him.

'Hmmmmmm.'

There was a knock at the door, the bed had arrived, the men started to put it together, Merle and Daryl left Maggie to supervise, then she would go visit Carol, then tag out with Daryl.


	12. Chapter 12

Merle was studying Sophia's painting while they drove to the club, she'd painted Merle, Daryl and Maggie with Her and Carol in bed. Hearts and flowers painted around. Daryl liked it, he looked not half bad, Merle looked like 'Shrek' because he looked green with big ear, Maggies hair went to the ground. There was a black cloud in the sky, they hadn't told her about Ed yet, he was going to leave that up to Carol to tell her. He would support that fall out after.

'The kid's not half bad, do we stick this on the fridge?' he asked Daryl.

'Nah its going up in the office apparently, according to Sophia,' Daryl told him.

'You know your pussy whipped don't you,' He commented teasing his brother.

'That's the way I like it, and you cleaned up the kitchen because you felt like it?' Daryl told him, he pulled into the car park out the back of the club, there was a police cruiser there and two cops leaning on the back of the cruiser waiting for them. Daryl went to get out then knew he better grab the painting in case he forgot and left it in the truck, and she saw it after school. He didn't want that hanging on his head that she would think he didn't want the painting.

They stood around shaking hands introducing each other, they hadn't met Daryl yet, Officer Rick Grimes and Officer Abe Ford told him that they had come into the club finding Ed in his office chair, then he wouldn't drop his weapon and fired 3 shots they took him down, wounding him fatality.

'Much damage? Blood?' Daryl asked, they shook their heads, they unlocked the doors letting them go in to assess the damage. Daryl walked into his office looking around. Everything was trashed, he was pleased he kept copies of everything on memory sticks at home. His lap top was smashed. His wall safe was intact. He walked around his office still holding Sophia's painting. The cops were watching him. He tacked it up to the notice board so it was done, then followed them out into the club.

He could have cried, seeing his tanks scratched up. Gutted, all their pump systems pulled out and dragged across the club. He was going to be losing money and shut until he could get it fixed. He would also have to keep paying his girls so not to lose any during the down time. The mermaids he had were good. He didn't want them going somewhere else.

'Fuck! Fuck it, fuck this fucken cunt!' Daryl muttered going round the back lifting up the top off a tank smelling bleach, 'he'd poured bleach into them which would take forever to get cleaned out to have people swim if it worked out they could be repaired.

He took the two copies of the police report off the police officers to give to the insurance guy who was coming soon, he needed to ring the tank guys to get them here now or get new tanks he had no choice, he was pleased he had a healthy bank account to pay for it all out right if he had to wait for insurance he most well shut his doors.

By the time he went to see Carol he was ready to lose it, the guy's thought the tanks suffering fractures from the deep scratches it would be safer to replace everything, it would take a month to replace and a week to uninstall and re install all the tanks. Not to mention the costs. He already had a argument with the insurance guy. He was pretty much on the edge. He needed to calm his shit before seeing Carol in case he upset her also.

she was sleeping, Maggie hopped up and left telling him she wouldn't shower and he needed to help her she wouldn't let the nurses see her or something. He nodded and went to find a nurse, who said all her stuff was there, she could shower herself as long as someone was nearby. He went back to wake her, knowing he only had limited time before he had to get Sophia to take her to dance, get her dinner and put her to bed.

'Carol, Carol, you gotta wake up,' he gave her a little shake, she moaned a little before trying to roll over, gasping in pain, her eye flew open. 'Shower?'

'Ok, your not going to freak out?' she whispered. He shook his head, 'The last nurse the young one cried when she saw me,'

'I won't cry, ...I'm a big tough man,' he assured her, he didn't tell her he was an emotional wreak and on an emotional roller coaster since he took Sophia on Saturday night. He helped her stand slowly and they shuffled to the bathroom. He gave her privacy to use the toilet then he come in turning on the shower for her. He helped her take her clothe off. He bit his lip to stop him from making any noise as his eyes roamed her body. He could feel tears welling, and his throat closing in choking him. His beautiful girl he couldn't see anywhere without a mark on it or bruising.

He managed to get her slowly into the shower under the water before pulling the curtain across so she could see him bending at the waist, breathing through his mouth trying to calm his emotions. If Ed wasn't already dead he would kill him with his bare hands. Her body was a mess of purple bruises and cuts. She still was favouring her shoulder. Her face he had gotten use too, he wasn't prepared to see her body, the one he basically worshiped every part of, like that.

The curtain opened a little she looked out, 'You promised you wouldn't cry,'

'I'm not babe, its just hot in here,' he glanced at her, he knew she could see his eyes were filled with water, 'I'm hard as nail's remember, I'm a tough son of a bitch,'

'Daryl... I can call a ... nurse,' Carol started to cry seeing him upset, he shook his head.

'I've got ya, your ok, lets do this,' He moved closer to wash her back telling her about ordering new tanks and she better get better soon because she was losing him money, she smiled at his teasing. When they were done, he helped her dress, he knew she was exhausted, he buzzed for the nurse to come give her something for the pain and to help her sleep, he told her when she went to sleep he was going to go take Sophia to Dance and she should pray for him. He sat holding her hand while she went to sleep, he looked at the time, seeing he had time to sit with her still before going to get Sophia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I realized I left a chapter out, Chapter 10. So sorry, it might make sense now. **

'You just put them on,' Sophia told him, she was standing there in her knickers waving her tights for ballet at him, he been texting Maggie for the past ten minutes hoping she would come save him, she was too far away. He was going to have to go in to a zone and try get the tights on. They looked kinda fiddly to him.

'Ok, how does it go?' he asked her, he looked at the time, she had had a snack now he just needed to get her in the outfit. He thought she could do it herself but apparently these's were special tights only Mama could get them on. 'Do you just shove your legs in here?' he turned it over stretching it out. He knew he was fucked.

'You just scrunch them down to the toe then roll them on,' Sophia told him, she nodded that was true. He tried to his his groan.

'Do you need to hit the head or anything before we do this?' Daryl asked her.

'The head?' Sophia asked him, 'What's a head, this one?' she tapped her head.

He shook his head. 'The toilet? You need to go to the toilet princess?' she nodded and run off, 'Wash your hands,' he called after her.

He really needed to clear up his language and phases with her. She come out and sat on the floor, showing him how to roll up the tights to roll onto her legs, he managed to do it without swearing, but it took a long time, she was being very patient with him. She pulled up her knickers so they wouldn't show and she managed to get her own leotard put on by herself.

The pumps had him stuffed, he had no idea, he put a dress over top of everything, pulling her up to her hip so she didn't walk about in her tights outside. He got her in the car seat, moving around with the pumps in his hands to take her to dance. He could hear her chatting in the back.

'Mama dances, will you do dancing?' Sophia asked him.

'Ummmmm no, I'm no good at Ballet,' He told her, 'Its something Mummy does, she's good at dancing, ummmm I'm not good at dancing,'

'You could try, Miss Michonne might have some pumps for you,' Sophia went on to tell him. Daryl parked the truck, moving round to pick her out, he noticed lots of little girls coming with their mothers. He carried her in looking around for Michonne to beg for help with her pumps.

He spotted her off to the side fiddling with the music, he glanced around the room, he definitely was the only guy here. He cleared his throat and she turned around looking at Sophia. 'Hey, Soph, need your pumps on?'

'Yes, please, I don't know how,' he put her down and Sophia flopped onto the ground looking at Daryl.

'He's not very good at getting stuff on me,' Sophia told Michonne confidently like he wasn't standing there. 'But he brought me a 'Frozen dress,''

'Lucky you,' Michonne told her, 'Guy's are not too great for doing fiddly things,'

'Geeze thanks Soph, throw me under the bus,' Daryl commented. 'I'm going to sit over there and watch ok,'

'Dance? with me,' Sophia asked him. Daryl shook his head, started hanging off his jean's, 'Please?'

'No, I'm going to sit over here,' Daryl pointed to the seats, Michonne called her back and she run off to join the class, Michonne called a the little girls up to the front trying to put them into rows, it was real quiet and as he sat down his chair made a huge scraping noise along the ground, everyone turned to look at him, he ducked his head embarrassed. Sophia stared at him like he just farted in front of everyone with her mouth wide open.

Daryl found himself sitting on a row of seat looking left and right and for some reason Lori Grimes was giving him the evil eye. Grimes... hmmmm maybe she was Rick Grimes wife. He turned his head back to watch Sophia, when she had her turn he clapped, then looked around quickly realizing you don't clap for kids during ballet. Sophia looked at him wondering why he was making so much noise. He wanted to move his chair and get comfortable.

He stood up looking around the room, leaning against the wall, kicking his toe against the floor. He crossed his arms, watching Sophia spin and turn around the floor. She sure was like her Mummy, she was a cutie, he knew all his resolve was gone from being a guy who didn't do relationships. Now he was doing dance class and Disney movies. He chewed his thumb tapping his foot to the music. Fuck this is just great.

He could see, the women looking at him and whispering amongst each other. He knew he was the topic. He knew the Grimes women was leading the charge, she probably knew he owned Mermaids and someone was killed there by her husband. She probably knew what happened to Carol from her husband too, he knew he shouldn't be talking to her about different cases but he bet they did. She was staring at him, so he stared back. Class finished, Sophia come flying leaping at him into his arms.

'Did you see me?' She asked him, he nodded.

'You were really good, I really enjoyed it,' Daryl told her, 'Go say bye to Michonne,' he put her down and she run off again, he picked up her clothes, he was taking her to see Carol now, he was going to pick up some snacks on the way home. He was going to have to take her though the supermarket to get healthy stuff. He knew he should be giving her apples and stuff. Brown bread, stuff like that.

He put her in the trolley pushing her around in her ballet outfit, she refused to put her dress on. He put in apples, banana's, grapes, he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to be buying her, he past a women with a couple of kids he looked in her trolley. He put in breakfast cereal, bread, different things Sophia told him her Mama brought her. He looked at the stuff he brought. He didn't think he did too bad.

He stopped on the way to Carol's buying some Sushi on the way, it was an odd thing for a little girl to ask for so he stopped buying her sushi for dinner. He carried her and the offending bag of sushi into the hospital to go see her mummy. Sophia climbed off his hip around to his back. Up onto his shoulders, then down again, he never broke stride every time she rolled around him he just moved slightly so he didn't drop her.

Carol was awake when they come into the room, Sophia climbed down doing the twirl showing off what she learnt. Daryl just shook his head, setting her up to eat on the little table.

'Sushi?' Carol asked, 'She loves sushi,'

'She told me,' Daryl leaned over to kiss her, 'When are we breaking the joint?'

'Tomorrow? or the next day,' Carol told him, 'Is it ok if ... we stay? Till I get on my feet,... I know your not the relationship type,'

'Your not going back to that apartment anyway,' Daryl told her. 'I want you to stay,'

'I was just thinking, with Ed gone, ... we got the house,... we can go home...' Carol told him. Daryl felt his stomach lunge at the thought of her leaving town.


	14. Chapter 14

'NO!' Daryl almost shouted at Carol, Sophia looked up from her food wondering what was going on. 'I am, shit I just went to ballet class and enjoyed it, seeing her dance,... I am,'

'What? You are ...what?' Carol looked confused. He told her all along he wasn't the relationship sort, she had hoped it would change, she felt bad she twisted her hand a little by saying they could go back to where they had come from. She come to the realization when she knew he was caring for her daughter she wanted to be with him more permanent. When he come over a couple of nights not just club nights and spent the night leaving early in the morning before Sophia woke, she didn't want him to go. Before Ed, before this assult.

'That type, that you said I'm not,... I wanna be that type,' He told her quietly, 'You don't gotta leave, or come to stay, you can just... I don't know, ...just say your coming home? To me? Both of ya?'

'But you said,... you said,' Carol told him, she realized quickly he'd become attached to Sophia, before now she wouldn't have left him with Sophia, had him doing dance class, buying her clothes and doing the school run. Until now she would have been swinging back and forwards trying to keep the place between them, keep the peace for keeping the peace sake, because she'd done that with Ed trying to keep him at a safe distance from Sophia for her sake.

'Doesn't matter what I said, I'm a idiot, don't listen to what I say,' he told her, 'I mean just listen to what I'm saying now, not back then, that was before, now's different,'

'What if you change your mind,' Carol asked him, she knew it was Sophia, basically becoming an instant Daddy, protector of Sophia. She knew he had feelings stronger than what he implied. Today when he helped her in the shower she could see it on his face how he felt about her, he didn't have to say it. She just needed to know how he felt about Sophia before she decided if she was going to push her hand for him to commit to them.

'I'm not gonna change my mind, I already brought my princess over there a canopy bed, and learnt how to put ballet tights on,' Daryl pointed to Sophia, 'Please?'

'You brought her a Canopy bed?' Carol shook her head, she knew he'd fallen for Sophia a little but buying a canopy bed was a huge step. She knew there was other stuff he brought her without her knowing, she was cringing to think how spoilt she would be by the time she managed to get out of hospital. 'A canopy bed,... how the heck am I supposed to compete with that?'

'You don't gotta,... just don't leave me,' he was starting to freak out a little, thinking they were going to leave the stress was getting to him, 'I'm not as tough as I look, ... really, I have a weakness for little brown haired girls,' he pointed to Sophia.

'I'm not killing the spiders,' Carol told him, he bent down to kiss her, 'Leave me with Soph for a bit I want to talk to her,'

He nodded kissing her again, hoping that meant she was going to stay, he went and sat outside while Carol told him about Ed. The whole thing was so fucked up he just wanted to get them both to his house and not let them go. Sophia come out soon to find him, she climbed up onto his knee.

'Well he's gone,' She told him, 'He's just dead right now, ...he's not going to come back, ...Can I get a ice cream? Are you going to be my new Daddy?'

'UMmmmmmm yeah maybe,... lets ask Mummy first,... ummmmmm lets go see Mummy first, ok,' he followed her back in and Carol held up her hands indication that Sophia gave no fucks if Ed was around or not anymore, she moved on to ice cream.

'Is Daryl my new Daddy?... He's better than my old one, ...he brought me a frozen dress,' Sophia climbed up on the bed, 'Cos Ed's gone now Mama,' Sophia yawned. Daryl could see she was getting tired.

'You can call him what ever you want to sweetie, check with Daryl first though,' Carol glanced at Daryl, he looked like he had no worries with Sophia calling him Daddy, he just nodded.

'I need to get her home, Soph give your Mummy a kiss,' Sophia climbed up kissing her Mama, Daryl waited till she finished cuddling and telling her Mummy her secrets about everything. Daryl gave her a kiss, kissing a bit deeper than a simple peck on the mouth. 'So, we good now? Your not leaving me?'

Carol nodded, 'We are good, be good,' he heft Sophia up and she rode his shoulders out to the car park, to go home.

He opened the door coming inside Sophia still in her ballet outfit, 7pm at night she was past ready for bed, he was greeted by Merle at the door.

'Daryl, social services are here,' he whispered to him, 'Some one filed a report deeming we are not fit to look after Sophia,'

Daryl gut dropped, he knew who it would be one of Lori Grimes cronies, up tight bitches, he gave Merle a look that said was he fucken joking.

'Where are they?' he asked.

'Lounge,'


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl put Sophia down sending her off to go get out of her ballet gear, he would send Maggie to help. He went into the lounge seeing a man and women sitting there, he gave Maggie a head tilt to go help Sophia.

'Daryl Dixon, what can I do you for?' he asked.

'Mr Dixon we had a report filed about Sophia,' the women started.

'Ok, what now? What do you want?' Daryl asked them.

'Well for a start we have to talk about your relationship with Sophia, there seems to be some concern from the report about you owning a strip club and caring for Sophia,' the man told him. They went on to list a load of complaints they had on him, it appeared they had at least 6 complaints about him since he left the ballet class. He told them to ask Michonne, he'd taken her to ballet, Carol and Michonne knew each other. The list of complaints were ridiculous almost making him out to be a predator who should never be left to go outside in the day light.

'My relationship with Sophia? or the club? or what, because I own a club I can't care for Soph?' Daryl bounced back, he really wanted to tell them to get the fuck out of his house. He knew he couldn't it would be an ongoing battle with them, he needed them to do the report and go. 'What do you want to know? You want to see her room, see her? What?'

'We just really need to have a chat to find out how permanent this arrangement is and is Sophia safe in this environment?' the women told him he nearly rolled his eyes, she went to go on but she was interrupted by Sophia running through the lounged shouting.

'I did it, I did it,...Daddy... Daddy... I got my tights off, by my self,...' she was in her knickers and singlet, holding up her tights which he could immediately tell she used scissors to cut them off. Daryl couldn't help himself giving her a high five shaking his head not believing she cut them off. Thinking he was going to have to buy new tights for next week. This kid killed him. She was trying out Daddy in front of the social workers, he could of kissed her, so he did. She planted on on his cheek and gave them a charming smile.

'I did it,' she told them. 'See,' she waved the tights at them.

'Its permanent, Sophia's Mummy and I are together, right princess?,' Daryl asked her. Sophia nodded then snuggled into his neck. She clung to him tighter than cling wrap. Maggie come out holding her hand out to take Sophia to get her dressed. Sophia leaned from Daryl to Maggie to go with her. She whispered to him that he had to come close to hear her, when he heard he nodded.

'Ok, we have to go through the process, I can see you have a great bond with Sophia, she clearly is happy here,' The women said, 'So can we look at her room?' Daryl nodded,

'Just wait a minute, I need to check its ok with Soph, its her room,' Daryl stalled them, hoping like hell Maggie had put her room together, he left the room to go check out Sophia bedroom. It was a room fit for a princess. Maggie had put it together he could see, he was thankful. Sophia was in her pj's.

'Come here,' Daryl called her over, 'Is it ok if those people look at your room,'

'Why?' Sophia asked him, 'they can't sleep over, its mine,'

'No,' Daryl bit his lip, he didn't want them to sleep over either, he wanted them gone, 'They just heard you had a great room'

'I want my story,' she told him, he nodded, he invited them in to look around, Sophia started hanging off his belt loops, swinging off his pants back and forward, hanging with her head flipped back. She started to grizzle as they come in looking around, opening her drawers and closet. Everything was hanging and put away, toys and books set out. Maggie had brought a big rug for the middle of the floor, and hung the curtains. She had teddy bears and dolls. It was a cute bedroom and the new bed was awesome, climbing 3 stairs to get to it. Its little cave underneath, he saw a bean bag and some books scattered around.

They left the room quietly, Daryl had Sophia half asleep in his arms, she was snuggled into his neck he followed them into the lounge.

'When is Carol home?' The man asked.

'A few days, look I don't understand why you are even here, its not our fault Carol's hurt, Sophia needs me,' Daryl told them. 'You don't know me, or Carol,... Merle,' he called out, Merle reluctantly come out from the kitchen, 'Come get the princess for me,' Sophia wrapped her arms around Merle going with him. Merle gave him a look to watch his step, Maggie slipped into the room to listen to what was being said.

'The thing is, why am I being investigated, cos some ballet bitches thought I'm not good enough for Soph? ...Tell you what, its not Sophia's fault her Mummy can't look after her, someone come into her home and beat her half to death, that same person cost me 200k in damages while waiting for a loaded gun to shoot me. So not only taking me out, but her Mummy too. ' His heart began to give a little realizing how bad it all was, he had to try for Sophia, 'Give us a break... I'm trying here, ...my girl's in hospital, and I'm trying to look after my kid, ... right ... back off,' Daryl had enough, he started to break down a little.

His throat was sore, he was freaking out they would now take Sophia, Carol was so hurt, she would be devastated if they took Sophia. He was blinking hard, he hadn't had much sleep, he'd hadn't come this close to crying since he was a kid. He just wanted them gone. He put his head in his hands. 'I've done nothing,'

'Mr Dixon I was going to say, when does Carol get home, because we can help organize some home help or something for her to help you out. Its very clear Sophia is safe here, we just had to go through and tick all the boxes,' the women said. 'We will close this, we have to do a follow up next week with both you and Carol to close the file, but we will ring you, ok?'

Daryl just sat with his head in his hands nodding, Maggie who come into the room while Daryl was talking showed them out of the house. He sent Sophia off to the toilet then do her teeth. He cuddled her up sitting in the bean bag in her room reading a story. Keeping his promise to Carol to read and cuddle her. She was asleep in his arms before he finished the book. He lifted her into the bed, tucked her in. He took a moment to watch her sleep, remembering to tell Carol about how cute she looked for tomorrow. Before that he needed to make a phone call.

He went to the kitchen looking for a card, dialing, listening for an answer, ... 'Well if it isn't Rick Grimes,... I need to talk with you,'


	16. Chapter 16

'Want to tell me why I've just had Daryl Dixon on the phone wanting to arrange a meeting about the trash you talked about him, Sophia and Carol at dance class,' Rick Grimes looked tired. 'If you've spread rumors based on information come into your hands by me Lori I'm gona be pissed.'

Lori's mouth opened and shut a few times, she didn't expect Daryl Dixon would confront her about the gossip she spread. 'I didn't really say any thing, except ummm'

'Except what,' Rick asked.

'That he owned Mermaid's ...Carol worked there, they were having some sort of affair or something...'sex'... Carol lied to everyone she said she was a cleaner!' Lori tried to justify the gossip she spread.

'You told everyone we had to move here because I got a transfer, not because you had Judith by an affair, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!' Rick yelled at her, 'For fuck sakes you used to be a stripper when I met you!'

'You promised never to bring that up!' Lori hissed at her, 'I had to support Carl,'

'And Carol had to support Sophia and you opened your mouth to everyone, all the women in dance class. Daryl's had social sevices around there tonight because of your gossiping,' Rick was fuming, 'He has more money and resources than we do, he's a millionaire with all his assets, you better make this right or ... he can cripple us if he wants to, me, you risked my job for a bit of gossip to make you feel better about yourself.'

'What can I do?' Lori was worried about his threats, she knew she couldn't survive if she had to work, she had no qualifications and she too might have to resort to going back to stripping, 'what does he want? What does he want me to do?'

'For a start you can stand by Carol,... when she goes back to taking Sophia to school or by Daryl if he takes her to dance,' Rick hissed, 'That little girl doesn't deserve this on top of what happened to her mother, did you know she saved her mother, she saw her being beaten nearly to death, she saved Daryl by handing over information. Stop people gossiping about that little girl,'

'I'm sorry, but Carol has been...'

'I'd stop right now, or your going to be stripping and you have to beg him for a job, and I'll take the kids,' Rick warned her, 'I'll tell the soccer moms about your little bottle of wine a night habit, or the little habit you had when we started dating.'

'But neither are yours,' Lori looked worried, she knew he could too, she doubted he would because she knew he loved her but if push come to shove they would give them to him because she had an arrest record for prostitution which she was doing on the side when she met Rick. Another reason they moved town. In fact she had been the reason behind every move they ever had to make. Because of her affairs, the last one with his work colleague ended badly for everyone, they had to move state.

'Try it Lori, keep pushing, neither of those kid are mine but I support them love them, you I'm not so sure about!' Rick had enough, 'You know if he decides to report me for disclosing information to you, I'll lose my job, we'll lose the house, ...do you think your little one day a week job will be enough... just fix it Lori,'

'I'll try, what should I say...' Lori looked worried, she didn't want to have to go to work. She knew she shouldn't gossip, it was her down fall.

'Tell them you support Carol in her decisions to support Sophia, talk about how brave Sophia is, how kind Daryl is, ' Rick was nearly pulling his hair out, 'The guy put up a painting in his office, in among all the blood and carnage so not to hurt Sophia's feelings today, when he should have been dealing with Carol or his business, then went to ballet class, I don't even go to ballet class, I heard he even got her dressed, '

'He did,' Lori commented, no Dad's ever went to ballet, yet Daryl showed up with Sophia to support her while her mother was in hospital. 'God, I'm sorry,'

'I'm going out, start your phone calls, talk him up, talk Carol up, organize some visitors or flowers or cards or something, support them,' Rick told her, she was in no doubt she had to try fix it, if no reason to save Rick's job.

'I will, where are you going?' She asked him.

'To go play a game of pool with Daryl Dixon to try defuse this situation, you better hope it works,' Rick told her.

'If he's playing pool who's watch Sophia? Shouldn't he be watching Sophia?' Lori commented.

'I give up, I really do, listen to yourself,' Rick growled at her walking out of the house to go try sort some things out with Daryl.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl didn't know if he should have rung Rick Grimes and threatened him or not. The cops might lean on him a bit, he was taking a bit of a risk that Rick would fall for his bluff. He did, come about trying to fix his wifes wrong doings. He didn't know why he agreed to go meet him for a drink at the bar or not. He checked with Maggie to watch Sophia then he took a quick shower to head out.

He could hear Merle getting ripped a new one for being a slob and Maggie wasn't putting up with it. He chuckled when she threatened he would have to move out. It was funny because Maggie had well and truly moved in and Merle still had stuff in boxes from when he shifted in with Daryl two years ago. Maggie was threatening to put his stuff on the curb if he didn't unpack it.

He was pleased he finally had a partner it took someone like Maggie to put a firm hand on his brother. He'd noticed a slow change in Merle over the past few months when he started to show an interest in her. Maggie was not having any of his playboy ways and didn't even look at him. Merle tried to make her jealous and all his usual tricks. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and told him to man up.

He slowly realised if he wanted Maggie he had to prove himself as a decent guy, not some arsehole who chased tail in the club. It took Merle a long time to get that message. Something in his wiring didn't understand that Maggie although one of the Mermaid's she was also had Merle by the balls. Daryl was enjoying seeing her drag him around by him. The guy that prided himself of never shacking up with a chick or doing stuff for a chick was basically on his knees begging her to have him. The mighty Merle Dixon had a led strapped around his balls and Maggie was pulling the lead.

Merle wasn't going to be so hard to manage now he was pleased. He pulled on his jean's, tee shirt, grabbed his leather jacket. Walked down the hall, stopping to peek in on Sophia, who was sound asleep in her bed. He stopped to look at her, he reached out and poked her on the shoulder, she didn't move, she was sound asleep. He headed for the door, stalling for a moment before heading back giving her a kiss on her head before leaving. Carol words still rung clearly in his ears about how to care for her Daughter.

He knocked on Merle's bedroom door waiting for a second before opening it sticking his head in, the fact he could still hear Maggie giving him a rark up let him know that it was safe to do so. He almost laughed seeing Merle on the floor going to the boxes of his shit, shifting through item by item before either putting it in a keep or throw away pile. Maggie was second asking him about every little thing.

'Its from 1988, its a magazine, you could look online if you want to read it.' Maggie was saying.

'I don't need too, I got the magazine right here look, its almost a collectors item. See...' Merle complained.

'If it was that important to you it would be in a zip lock bag in a vacuumed sealed box, but its in a half soggy, box, biff it,' Maggie told him, he threw it in the bin.

'Its ok if I head out, she's asleep, I give her a little poke,' Daryl told her.

'You checked to see if shes asleep by trying to wake her up, thanks Daryl what if you woke her and then had to go leaving her crying?' Maggie scolded him, Daryl looked down at his shoe scuffing his foot back and forwards.

'Didn't think, just wanted to check she was sleeping,' he told her.

'Don't do it again, tell Rick Grimes I'm gonna kick his wife's arse next time I see her,' Maggie told him.

'She would too,' Merle growled, 'She's got an evil side she's kept hidden, made out like she's all nice but she's actually not,'

'Shush you, start sorting your stuff out.' Maggie growled at him, pointing around the room, 'look at his mess, don't worry we will keep an eye on her, I promise,'

'I won't sell her, to make money to buy new magazines I promise,' Merle told him.

'It's not funny,' Daryl warned him. He just went back to what he was doing taking the opportunity to get some stuff out of his rubbish bag. He pulled out a few magazines an started hiding them under the bed.

'Don't think I don't see you,' Maggie warned him, he huffed pulling them back into the bag, 'I see everything,'

'I don't doubt it,' Merle growled at her.

'Ok I'm going to sort this prick out, there is bail money in the safe,' Daryl told them, heading through to the kitchen, picking up the phone to ring and check on Carol. He was told she was sleeping soundly and the doctor had prescribed something to help her sleep tonight due to the fact she was in a bit more pain than yesterday. They had taken her off heavy pain meds to see how she went, she didn't go that well. Hense the reason they gave her a sleeping pill to help her rest. They told him she should sleep through without waking, they didn't see much point in him popping back to check on her.

He left his mobile number to ring him if there were any changes. He wanted to know. He hung up heading out to his truck to go have a beer with Rick Grimes. He knew he had contacts that he could if he wanted too dig some dirt on Lori Grimes. There was just something about the way Rick agreed to meet him, to sort Lori out, made him think if he dug a little he could find something about her too.

He sat in his truck and rung his mate Axel who knew everything about everything, and could find out information about people faster than the FBI he was sure. He didn't want to know how he did it or who his contacts were but giving Axel what little information he had to Axel. Axel promised to keep it on the down low and to ring him back as soon as he come up with the goods.

He knew he would come through with something quickly. He started his truck and drove off to the bar. As he expected Axel rang back just as he was parking his truck.

'Well I have some scope for you, you will be impressed,' Axel said over the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl looked like someone you didn't want to fuck with Rick noted seeing him come into the bar. He could tell he'd been around and knew things. He carried himself like a... Rick couldn't even think of a word, almost like a panther stalking, observing, waiting to pounce. He knew that he may have grown up on the wrong side of the tracks but he and his brother were not the type to fuck with.

He could believe Lori though she could get away with speaking about him or Carol the way she did. Did she not even look at Daryl before opening her mouth, his stupid wife couldn't even work out who carried power and who didn't. Who had money to cover taking someone to court for slandering someone. Lori was silly to try big note it with her new friends. He would hate to have to ask for yet another transfer because of Lori.

Daryl carried power and he had money. From what he heard around town Daryl run a tight ship, his brother let him down a little by chasing a few of the girls. He paid his girls well, none of them slept with Clients. He didn't run a brothel and if rumours were true any of the girls getting to friendly with clients would be down the road with a pay check before they knew what hit them. In fact he knew that he was one of the most popular guys to work for in the strip club business.

Daryl's club was something unlike he had ever seen any where. Mermaid had a huge clientele and even women come sometimes on hens nights to watch the mermaids, or to catch a stripping show. He had been in once on a stag do for one of the guys at the station, he was amazed how clean and well run it was. How the tanks lit up when you put money in and you had 'Mermaids' come swim for you. Sexy but not too slutty, every guys wet dream. Clam shells and tails, added to the mystery.

No one could touch him because he paid his taxes, he run his business like a well oiled machine. He wasn't about to let a jumped up soccer mom fuck with him. He wasn't going to let anyone fuck with him. or his kid, even though Sophia wasn't his, Rick could tell how he felt about Sophia. He was going to protect her even if it meant taking down Lori Grimes. Rick just had to try calm things down a little.

Everyone knew that once you worked for the Dixon's you become one of their family, they would protect you. That was just the workers. Carol was his girlfriend so heads would roll before he let anyone do or say anything to her. Daryl was going to sort it, Rick had an understanding that he wasn't going to back down until Lori called off the hounds. Hopefully when the dust settled everyone could go about their business again.

Rick watched as he was talking to someone on the phone. Daryl stopped at the bar ordered a drink, looked around scanning the whole bar sizing up everything in the bar.

He nodded his head towards Rick. He took the whole bar in before heading over towards Rick. He stopped about a foot away and studied Rick for a moment. He was still talking on the phone. He was nodding and looking at Rick, with half a smirk on his face. He hung up the phone looked at Rick.

'Fuck man, I almost feel sorry for you,' Daryl told him. Daryl held up his phone showing him a picture, it was a mug shot of Lori, he raised his eyebrows. 'Nice wife you have here,'

'What? how?'

'How are we going to do this? Daryl asked him, 'We can pussy foot around or we could talk about how maybe your wife should be the last one talking trash about my girl, because she used to be a hooker?'

Daryl wasn't letting any thing go, letting him know what he knew, letting him know he could take Lori down. They could hunt for something on him, the most they would ever get was shoplifting a pack of smokes when he was 15, that was all. Lori Grimes had a list of priors as long as Daryl's arm.

Rick's jaw dropped open and he looked flustered at what to say. Daryl knew, he knew he didn't know what he wanted now. He wasn't going to lie but he was watching Rick squirm wondering what Daryl was going to come out with next, or how much he knew. There wasn't much else for him to have to find out, he knew she was a hooker. What else could he have to figure out.

'So this is how this is going to play out,' Daryl told him, 'Tell your wife that she's going to turn all the crap she said around,'

'Ok, I told her, I don't know why she said those things,' Rick told him, 'I don't know why she does the things she does,'

Daryl felt a bit sorry for him, he looked remorseful for his wife's actions. He looked real hang dog. He also looked like he didn't have a friend in the world. He felt a bit bad about the fact that his wife was a bitch, his kids were not his.

'So your kids are not yours either, she banged your side kick on your last job,' Daryl looked at his phone, 'Shane Walsh, and you had to move so he didn't find out he had a kid? What would he do if he found out you were keeping a kid from him?

Daryl indicatws that he was going over to play pool. Rick followed he knew he would, he was was that type. Daryl was trying to work it out, it was clear he loved his kids even though they were not his but his wife was another story. They played in silence both checking each other out for a while. Daryl kept an eye on the time, knowing he needed to get home.

'Tell you what I'm going to do for you,' Daryl told him, 'You can come work for me, and I'll toughen you up,'

'Say what?' Rick was surprised, 'I'm a cop, I've got a job,'

'Ya nights off, I need a bouncer, help you toughen up a little, hopefully you won't be such a ... well Rick, Your wife's a bitch,' Daryl told him. 'You need to ... I don't know, look at ya, come work for me, I'll teach you how to have fucken fun, cos your wife... well ... fuck her,'

Rick watched him for a bit and took a shot. He nodded, the whole meeting with Daryl was weird. Really weird. It seemed clear to Rick that Daryl wanted a nice life for Carol and Sophia.

'Yeah ok, I'll do some bouncing, sounds fun,' He nodded to Daryl.

'We're going to have a fucken blast, I want your wife too, she can turn some tricks of a different type in the tanks,' Daryl told him, 'She's gonna look mighty pretty with clam shells on her tits, a real family affair,... I'll pay for your nanny, but you fuckers owe me,'


	19. Chapter 19

'You told him she had to be a Mermaid?' Carol asked Daryl still not believing he had done that, he was helping her up the door step, 4 days had passed she was allowed to come home, he had been telling her the tale of what Lori Grimes had been up too. He knew eventually she would have to face the other Mummy's at school so he'd been honest with her.

'She's not going to be my best Mermaid, she's a bit stiff I think,' Daryl told her. 'Bed or couch?'

'Couch,' she told him, he knew she was struggling the walk from the car had tired her, also the argument about him paying her hospital bill had too. When she asked about arranging payments they told her it was taken care of. She thought she could use the money from the sale of the house to pay for it. She'd told him she could pay it, he'd told her he wanted her to keep that money for them. Not spend it on the damage Ed had done.

He'd told her she didn't have to go back to the tanks if she didn't want to, she had enough money if she wanted to to keep it aside for her and Sophia. Move in with him and become a family. Let him support them, he could afford it, keep the money in the bank for her. Or for Sophia. It was her's to do whatever she wanted too.

She told him he didn't have to support them, she would pay her way. He knew it was pointless arguing with her and told her she could do whatever, pay half the food or whatever the mortgage was paid. If she felt the need to pay, she should pay. Or she could just make it up to him in sexual favours.

She'd given a half hearten laugh pointing to her face, then lifting her shirt to show him the bruising on her ribs, 'No go area for a long time, ... I've got a doctors note,'

'A doctors note, for that little scratch?' Daryl asked, he helped her from his truck, to get her inside. When he had her on the couch he looked into the bag of heavy duty medication for her. 'I'll just pull you up a few of these and you will be good to go,'

'Good, sound's great,' Carol whispered, shutting her eyes, 'knock me out, sex sounds great right now,'

'Now I know your joking,' Daryl kissed her head, 'Your getting sassy like your kid,'

He went away coming back to bring her a drink to have something to eat so she didn't have a sore tummy with the meds. She looked more relaxed here. She wasn't on the couch when he come back he found she had moved away from the couch, he wandered down the hall looking for her, he found her in the room he set up for Sophia. She was looking through the wardrobe flicking through the clothes.

'You spoilt her,' she told him.

'So... she had to have a bed, she chose that one,' he pointed to the bed, 'Come on your tired, you should sleep,'

'Hmmmmm I need to shower first, I take it you have one of those?' she asked.

'You didn't shower before I brought you home,' Daryl teased her, 'Your making me work over time,'

'Daryl,' Carol yawned, he helped her to the bathroom, helping her with her clothes, he'd been helping her shower for day's but the sight of her body still made him bite his lip looking at her, it seemed to be taking forever. Her bruising hadn't started to turn or change colours yet. He surprised her by dumping his clothes climbing in with her and helping her wash that way. Working his way around gently, kissing her bruises.

'I missed you, I know I said a lot of shit about what I wanted or who I was, but I wanna change,' Daryl told her, helping her out of the shower after he gave himself a wash. He wrapped a towel around his waist then helped pat her down gently. He found her a big tee shirt for sleeping in, he dug around looking for something else for her to wear, pulling out a pair of boxers to put on.

'FUCK!' he looked around with his towel still on his waist.

'What?' She was crawling into bed he handed her the water he'd carted around and the pills.

'You've got no clothes, I mean everything at your apartment is basically gone,' Ed had done a number in the flat when he'd knocked Carol out destroying most of her clothes. He hadn't told her that yet. 'You want me to go buy some or you want me to send Maggie?'

Carol shut her eyes, 'I'm not going to be going anywhere,'

'Yeah but you don't got no panties or anything,' Daryl told her, 'Girl shit... tampons or perfume or shit to put on your face, ... shoes, you don't have any shoes, you come home in my sock's and hospital pants I think we stole, and my tee shirt.'

'I'm just going to be in PJ's you have pj's right?' Carol shut her eyes, 'Come sleep with me,'

Daryl climbed into bed beside her still in his towel, she cuddled into his side and was asleep in moment, her pain pills helping her sleep. He waited until he thought she was in a deep sleep he reached out for the phone by his bed ringing Maggie to go get Carol some clothes, she would know what size she was to get her though the next few weeks until she would leave the house.

Maggie told him she would love to go shopping on his credit card, and she would pop by in half an hour to pick up his card. Then get some ideas for what she needed. Jogging pants and clothes that would feel soft to wear, a soft sports bra, soft clothes that wouldn't hurt her body. Maggie arrived with a hiss and a roar looking excited to go shopping. He reluctantly handed her over the card, she looked at him expectantly.

'Fine get Sophia something,' he told her, she looked at him again raising her eyebrows, 'fine, knock yourself out,' Maggie skipped down the path to her car, it seemed it wasn't just Merle who Maggie could manipulate.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol woke up to the sweetest sound in the world, the sound of Sophia giggling coming down the hall to Daryl's room, she managed to get out of bed, use the toilet. She then wandered down the hall to follow the sound of her little girl. She heard another noise, it was Daryl and he sounded like he was laughing with or at Sophia. There was a women's voice talking too, and giggling with them.

'Watch, watch,' Sophia was telling him.

'Be careful, don't get carried away,' she could hear him talking to Sophia. Sophia was too far gone with giggles, a sound she hadn't heard in a long time.

Carol looked into the lounge and she could see them all lying on the floor doing something. She walked into the lounge.

'What are you doing?' Carol asked them.

'Mama, look, they got me kitten's, two kitten's this one got a willie,' Sophia rolled over holding up a orange tabby kitten, 'and this one,' she put the orange one down and held up a grey pretty one with white socks, 'has a gina,'

'Kitten's,' Carol asked, 'where you get kittens from?'

'I got them from the shelter,' Maggie told her. 'Daryl told me I could,' She nodded.

'She screwed me over!' Daryl looked up, 'Blackmail, she's got some goods on me I couldn't say no.'

'Because you know nothing about that,' Maggie pointed to the table where there was lots and lots of bags, 'Yours,'

Carol could see they were clothing bags, she wondered who went shopping. God she hoped it wasn't Daryl buying her underwear.

'Don't panic it was me, wouldn't trust him to go buy stuff, he'd get lost in the underwear isle,' Maggie told her.

'A boy and girl?' Carol asked 'won't they... you know?'

'Nope, they fix them before you can adopt them, so they won't,' Maggie told her.

Daryl rolled over, getting to his feet to help her sit down and watch Sophia. Sophia put a kitten in her lap, the ginger tabby one.

'I'm going to call him Oscar, 'the grouch',' Sophia told her, 'cos he looks grumpy,'

'Kittens?' Carol looked at Daryl again, 'You brought her kittens?'

'Well Maggie did, I had nothing to do with it,' Daryl told her, 'Anyway, I need to go to the club. There's some stuff to do, Merle's got to measure Lori Grimes up for a costume,'

'Merle?' Carol looked at him, knowing he had been wary of Merle measuring her.

'Figured it would punish Lori and Merle at the same time,' Daryl had a slight twist to his lip.

'Your going through with it, making her do it,' she asked.

'Sure am, thinking about installing poles especially for her, rumor has it she's good on poles,' Daryl nodded. Carol looked surprised, she really looked at him. He did look like someone Lori shouldn't have fucked with, she really did mess with the wrong guy, he seemed to have no issues calling her on it. Maggie didn't seem surprised. Carol just shook her head. Daryl could sort it out.

'What are poles?' Sophia asked looking at Daryl.

'Like the poles you have the power lines on,' Daryl told her, 'Ok I'll be a few hours,' he kissed Carol and Sophia, Maggie held her face up for a kiss to to mock him so he planted one on her too, she was wiping it off as he was leaving, 'That was for the kittens,'

Daryl arrived at the club, Rick and Lori Grimes were parked out the back waiting for him, they followed him when he indicated they should follow him. He didn't feel guilty at all seeing that Lori had been crying. Probably to try get Rick to do what she wanted to take the fall for him. Even though she was the one who caused most of the issues. He didn't feel bad. He led them in. Called out for Merle.

He nearly burst out laughing when Merle come out looking like a real bad ass. Dress for the occasion to freak her out.

'You go with Merle get measured, ' He indicated them both to go, he thought about just sending Lori but he though Lori might spin something about Merle so sending Rick along as witness would put both of them on the spot making them both uncomfortable.

He wandered into the main room. The two guys who made the tanks were there trying to figure out if anything could be saved or not. The tanks had all been drained and one was inside trying to figure out if the bleach had done major damage, if they could just buff the outside and have him up running again by the next weekend.

The guy on the outside was buffing the outside to check seeing if they could buff it out. The one inside was spaying what looked like dye around.

'He's trying to neutralize the bleach,' He told Daryl. 'We are going to have to fill and drain them all about 3 times before anyone can go in them, plus check the ph levels,'

'This is just one big fucken mess,' Daryl told him.

'I heard about your girl, she going to be ok?' he asked him.

'Just come home today, She getting better,' Daryl told him.

'Good, good, I'm pleased, I met her one time I come to check the filters and stuff,' he said, 'Nice women, didn't deserve that,'

'Nah, ok, going to go talk with Merle,' Daryl gave the guy inside a wave and went to check what was happening with Mrs blabber mouth Grimes, he knew it was going badly when he could her her wails and demands that she wasn't going to be a mermaid.

'Oh yes, yes you are,' Daryl come in giving her a deadly stare, 'Maybe next time you will think before you try run your mouth off,' He left them too it going down to his new office which was opposite the one where Ed was shot in. That one was going to be fixed up, the first thing he moved was Sophia drawing into the new one. He went through some of his accounts trying to figure out how he was going to pull back in people after being closed for three weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

'But I can't swim!' wailed Lori's voice down the hall.

God she was a whining bitch thought Daryl, she'd had three days to start learning in. Probably another ten days before they could open the club. He had no idea why Rick was even with her. The kids probably either that or she was a good fuck because she had no personality or anything. He thought someone would have to pay him to fuck her, he didn't know how Rick could do it, maybe he liked that in women, Daryl sure as hell did't.

She had hardly any boobs he knew they were going to have to put in inserts to give her something for the guys to look at. And some sparkly shit because she was so skinny. You could see her rib's he didn't like that look on women. Guys liked something you could hold onto.

There was a knock on his door, he was getting tired of her belly aching, he wanted to get home and they were holding him up. She was giving him a headache and he wasn't even dealing with her. He knew Merle was going to lose it soon and hit the bar in the club to have a drink to drown her out. He didn't' blame him, he would hit it too if he didn't have to get home and put Sophia to bed. Shit... where had that thought come from.

His thought process was all screwy. He kept thinking about what he had to do next for Sophia and two weeks ago it was all about what he was going to have for dinner. He looked at his watch, he knew Carol would sleep soon and Maggie would watch Sophia. He also wrote the word tights on his hand to remind him for tomorrow to pick up more tights for Sophia's ballet. Fucken Ballet. He'd brought a new book to read to her on the way to the club, he was thinking about someone else for the first time in a long time. It actually felt good.

'Come in,' he called.

'Ummm Lori can't swim,' Hmmmmm Rick had come to do her bidding for her, he could hear her sniffing outside. She wouldn't even face him, she hadn't appoligied or tried to fix it at the school. He was getting stared at and the teacher stopped him after school to ask how everything was going. She seemed to be the only one interested in Carol or Sophia that wasn't just doing it because of gossip.

'Well best you get her to the Y and teach her how to hold her breath under water then,' Daryl gave him a cold stare. He stood up and flicked open his wallet passed some money to Rick, Rick stared at the money and then at Daryl wondering what he meant. 'Get her some private lessons, show time in 10 day's and she better bring it, or I'm bringing it,' Rick was under no illusions of what would be coming his way, if he backed out. What he didn't know was Daryl had no idea if he was going to make Lori swim or not. He didn't like the look of her so he didn't know if the people who come to his club would like her or not either.

He began to wonder if he was pushing it a little hard if someone told him he had to make Carol do something he would be rolling on the ground fists and all fighting for her. Rick didn't seem to have enough in him to fight for her or maybe he just didn't care. Not once had he tried to stand up to Daryl... yet, he wondered how far he could push Rick.

He couldn't really believe it, honestly, he told him his wife had to strip down to a mermaid outfit and swim in a tank for money like a stripper and he just stood there nodding he would tell her. He told him to tell her to get swimming lessons, he took the money and told her that was happening. Merle would have made her feel uncomfortable and he let it happen.

Daryl would have been rolling under the tables knocking someone out if they even suggested it or even had the inkling of suggesting it. Yip Rick Grimes was a pussy, he needed to grow some balls and fast if he was going to work for him. He decided to twist the knife a little more. Daryl was about to check Rick Grimes balls status.

'So Merle would have mentioned to Lori the skinny dipping late nights for special clients vip passes,' Daryl was making shit up on the spot, 'Make sure she waxes,'

Rick stood there opening and closing his mouth finally spluttering out, 'No way, no fucken way,'

'Sorry?' Daryl stepped in challenging him. 'She is, all the girls go skinny dipping with the vip clients, last Saturday of the month. Its very... profitable for everyone involved, I'm sure you will enjoy the bonus,'

Rick Grimes still said nothing, he'd told her she would have to skinny dip. So he went the next step.

'We've got some soft couches we roll in, the men pay big money to be part of the orgy, I'm talking big money. I only take ten, pull their names out of the hat, cos you know, Merle and I like to be part of the action too. You think Lori can take two guys at once, they gotta be able to do that,'

Daryl was waiting for it, he said enough, Rick dived on him and they were rolling on the floor, he finally grew some balls and it took a lot of provoking to find them.

'She's not doing that,' he growled trying to punch Daryl, who was laughing rolling around trying to miss punches coming his way, Rick got him good in the eye, 'she's not getting naked cos she spread a bit of gossip,'

Merle and one of the tank guys come running separating them, pulling them apart. Merle wondered what the fuck was happening in the office.

'Fine,' Daryl panted, rubbing his jaw, 'She don't need to be part of the orgy she just gotta be able to swim, make sure she gets those swimming lessons then,'

Rick nodded and left with a sobbing Lori out the back door.

'Orgy's, Carol would kick your arse little brother,' Merle told him.

'Just wanted to know if he had any balls,' Daryl laughed knowing he was going to have to explain his face to Carol, he didn't know if she would buy he walked into a door or not.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry its short, sick kids here, enjoy don't forget to review please, is anyone reading?**

'I don't think you can wear that,' Daryl told Sophia, she looked at him nodding that she could. 'Its dress up, not for school, they got rules,'

'But I wanna,' Sophia had found the make up Maggie had brought for Carol to cover some bruising and lipstick, mascara, and Sophia had made her face up 5 minutes before he was about to head off to school. 'It looks pretty?'

'Yeah you look real pretty, but no makeup for school till your ... 16, its the rules,' Daryl was making up rules on the spot, and hunting through the bags looking for something to scrub her face with, he found little wipes that were labelled with make up remover. He boosted her up onto the kitchen table looking at her face, he tilted it towards the light and started wiping it gently. The wipes were working.

He tried to get the make up off around the eyes slightly lined. No where near as bad as it was before then. He checked on Carol she was still sleeping, Merle was bumping around and Maggie was in the shower. He knew Carol would be fine if she woke, but now he had a school run.

'Ok, you got your reading book?' He asked her, Sophia nodded, 'Lunch?'

He dug through her bag checking at the same time, and they were ready to go. Gone were the mornings where he would sleep till noon then work during the night. He was tired, he thought he might get in a nap or something while Sophia was at school, there wasn't really much for them to do except wait now.

'Lets go Princess,' He picked her up, carrying her out to the truck doing up the car seat before heading towards the school. Everyone knew him now and some kept clear of him because of Lori's rumours. He saw her coming across the car park, he gave her a huge wave knowing she would hate it.

'Hey Lori how are you?' He almost shouted at her, her face blushed and she looked around.

'I'm not doing what you told Rick happens,' Lori told him.

'What's that Lori? You want to go out for Coffee?' Daryl said loudly as they walked thought the hall together.

'No, what you said about the after hours stuff,' Lori whispered.

Daryl sent Sophia into the class ahead of him, Lori's little girl run in with her. Daryl turned looking at her, he knew people were watching them, she still hadn't tried to clear the air for Carol or tell people to be kind he was done with her.

'I wish you would stop asking me on a date, you know I'm with Carol,' He said loudly, 'Stop texting me those photos too, No means no!'

He left her standing there with her mouth open staring at him, running her eyes down his back wondering why he was so cocky and annoying. He kinda intrigued him a little at the same time. She shook her head and tried to remember that he was the arse who was blackmailing her and her husband. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like under his clothes though. He was pretty sexy and powerful looking. Rick said he was loaded too. She wondered if she could try seduce him maybe, get her hands on some of it, or get something out of it. Surely a guy like that wouldn't want to go without sex for too long, Carol was going to be out of action for a while she imagined.

Daryl headed in to check Sophia was settled in class, she had her lunch box sorted, he gave her a kiss and cuddle telling her he'd pick her up after school. He gave Lori a wink on his way out and left her to face her friends who were starting to ask her if she was really asking Daryl out on dates. Daryl walked down the hall realizing that Lori had given him a wink back and he knew she meant it to be sexy. He just realize he might have overplayed his hand now Lori might be interested in him.

He sat in his truck for a minute gathering his thoughts on where he went to next. He received a text on his phone he look at it.

'Orgies sound fun, if your in I'm in,'

He definitely over played his hand. He took a screen grab of the text and deleted the original text, thinking he and Carol were going to have to have a talk when he went home. He was unsure of how close a friends they were and he didn't want Carol to think he was hitting on her. He pulled up his phone book and text Rick Grimes.

'Keep your wife on a leash,' and he text him the photo of the text. Let the games begin. He knew Carol would kick his arse when he went home, he just had to think of a way to word it all so he didn't come off looking like the blackmailing arsehole that he was.


	23. Chapter 23

'You told Rick Grimes you held orgies at the club?' Carol looked pissed at him. She was mad, she was lying in bed and Lori Grimes was hitting on her man. Daryl had been a little shit too winding up Rick Grimes and now it all turned into a big mess and Lori had the hots for him now.

He nodded, he'd come clean telling her he'd kinda gloated Rick into fighting him. He knew he had to be honest when she asked about his black eye. He looked a bit guilty about it, he knew she was pissed about him fighting and gloading him into it. Also the blackmail. But honestly she didn't know why people would even pick a fight with him. He looked deadly, sexy as fuck but not someone you would try fuck over. Carol could tell that the first moment she saw him.

He was sitting there like a scolded little puppy, glancing up at her ever now and then as waiting for her to pet him or tell him it was ok. He was biting his lip and looking up at her through his hair. She wanted to be mad at him but she was too tired to deal with it. Lori couldn't play in her pool, he was hers and Lori could go fuck herself.

'Sorry I got a headache,' Carol whispered, she didn't think they had orgies, but now how much had she missed. Her brain wasn't really processing anything apart from the text he had shown her and her relationship was being threatened and she wasn't going to let someone try shag him without a fight. Her brain was trying to reason with her that he wouldn't and he'd told her, her irrational thoughts were to 'knock that bitch out!'

'You don't though, everyone's gone when I leave,' Carol wondered quietly.

'I don't hold fucken orgies at the club,' Daryl assured her. He was being blunt and honest he knew her brain wasn't up to speed yet. 'I'm only with you, I only want you. I want you and Soph with me,'

She looked around the room, it was set up like a male lair, dark, with dark curtains, a huge bathroom with a big bath, it was a brooding sexy bedroom. She could hear him talking but in her mind she kept having flashes of her attack, she kept trying to focus on what he was saying.

'I don't participate in orgies, never had,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, watch a few porno's that's it,' he realised she was wondering if he held them at home, 'I swear, I was just trying to push Rick's buttons cos his wife's a bitch... now I'm thinking she's actually a bit of a whore,'

'I'm gonna get her,' Carol growled, 'She's married she shouldn't be hitting on my...'

'You staking a claim Carol?' he moved up the bed from the bottom until he was resting when he come in. He wanted to hold her so tight but he had to let her move to him because of her bruising he didn't want to hurt her by touching her somewhere that was painful.

'Hmmmmmm, she's president of the parent teacher association, she told me I couldn't be on it because ... that bitch!' Carol growled. 'And she is a whore, if Judith isn't even Ricks, she's fucken judging me and she's got two kids to two different guys,... I just married a arsehole, she is the arsehole... you should set Rick up with a nice girl,'

Daryl tried not to laugh at her swearing, she was normally so prim and propper, so far out of his league he still had to pinch himself she wanted him. She moved in the bed to try get up to use the toilet, he'd promised her a spa bath yesterday. She could see from what she saw of the bath last night it looked amazing. She tried to sit up but he had to help her.

'You know I'm not gonna cheat on you right?' Daryl told her, he knew he over played his hand, he helped her to the bathroom. 'I didn't think she'd bite, I thought Rick would fight for her, he did. Fuck anyone tell me you had to do shit...I'd go nuts,'

'Go nuts? You sound like Soph,' Carol sent him out of the bathroom so she could go in peace. She knew he was sitting outside so she turned the shower on so he wouldn't hear her. She was still in so much pain, she had some trouble sitting down. When she was done, she opened a window and looked in the mirror for the first time in a week. She was shocked. She hadn't wanted to look, avoiding the mirror, she lifted her shirt a little seeing all the bruising around there.

No wonder Daryl had been so upset, it was a freaken mess, tears pinched her eyes as she tried to get the shirt off. She winced in pain, moving her arm wriggling until she was standing there is his underwear, she turned the lights on around the mirror, she turned trying to see her back, she knew it would be a mess. She wiggled down the underwear, she could see the bruising on her thighs, she knew he didn't rape her. She wondered why? He had in the past.

Sophia! Sophia was there, she had flashes of her screaming at Ed to get off her. She leaned on the counter, she closed her eyes, Sophia had stopped him telling him he needed more beer, it hit her in waves remembering him leaving and Sophia trying to get her up when the rest of the memory went black. She felt sick, She knew she needed to talk to Sophia about what she had seen. Daryl told her she'd given up a great deal of information. She also was very relaxed cuddling into the three adults around the house.

There was a tap at the door, she knew he would be worried.

'Come in,' she told him, he come in looking her up and down, that same look flashed across his face.

'Come on, you still wanna bath, ya sposed to be resting,' he half growled at her, she nodded.

'Sophia... Sophia stopped him...' Carol choked out sobs, 'She stopped him,'

'Stopped what?' he looked puzzled.

'She stopped him... from...killing me...' Carol didn't have to say it, he knew, he was so mad, he stalked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where he punched a pillow then looked around like he wanted to smash everything in the room, he didn't know what to to he let his anger come out his mouth by letting go a huge scream. Everyone come running, Merle and Maggie stopped at the door. Carol wrapped herself in a towel.

'You gotta help her have a bath,' he pointed to Carol with a shaky finger, 'I gotta go out,' he went to grab his bike keys and leather jacket, Merle stepped in.

'No you don't, ya not riding ya bike all raged up like this, you got a little girl and women who need ya in one piece,' Merle told him, 'Garage now,'

Merle threw the keys to Maggie and dragged him down the hall. They had a mini gym with a punching bag out there, it was the best option for whatever had happened.

Maggie looked at Carol, 'Sophia, she stopped Ed from going any further, I remember... he was on top of me hitting... and she told him he was out of beer, he needed some more,'

'He's angry cos he's fallen in love with Soph, we all have, she's a little princess,' Maggie told her, 'You know Sophia, hasn't really talked about it, we been quite honest about what happened. She and Daryl have this thing. She trusts him, been calling him Daddy,'

'Has she?' Carol didn't know that.

'He told her she didn't have to call Ed Daddy, and she said she needed a new one and I guess they come to a understanding,' Maggie leaned over to fill the bath.

'She's been calling him Daddy? Daryl? He never said,' Carol wonder if he did say, she kept forgetting things. The bath was full, Maggie helped her in and turned the jets on.

'You want me to wait in here, or on the bed?' she asked Carol. Carol indicated she could stay, she went and got the chair out of the bedroom and sat talking, painting her nails with her feet on the side of the bath.

'Is that why she has him wrapped around his little finger?' Carol wondered.

'Aha, and Merle too, thoses guys are suckers for her,' Maggie told her, 'Going to tell Sophia that Merle needs to buy me some new earrings,' She laughed at her own joke, they been in there half an hour, Daryl come back in with sweat dripping off him.

'You k?' he asked looking at her and Maggie.

'I'm ok, we are ok? Right?' she answered,

'I'm ok,' he nodded, Maggie moved and Daryl took a shower then helped Carol back to bed. She snuggled into him really tight, he held her, and kissed her, keeping it soft and gentle knowing that she was tired. When she woke he was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl swallowed hard looking at Sophia's teacher, thinking he must have mis heard her when she called out his name as he waved her good bye when he come to pick up Sophia. He'd left Carol asleep, 'Class trip?... you want me to parent help?'

'Yes, Rick Grimes is helping he said you mentioned to him you would love to help but you were to shy to come ask to help, we would love to have you help,' The young teacher smiled at him. 'He come to see me at lunch time, said you sent him a text this morning? He told me not to take no for an answer!'

'Rick Grimes said that? Yeah I sent him a text this morning,'' Daryl muttered, 'K... class trip... k ummmmm when?'

'Monday, you need to be here by 9 with a packed lunch and we are going to the museum then to nature world,' she told him. 'I put a note in Sophia's bag, I wondered if Carol forgot,'

'Yeah, she's still not good, I didn't know,' Daryl nodded his head and tried to look like he wanted to go, Sophia was swinging off his pants all excited about it. She was happy to have him do anything with her even if it was reading the paper while she coloured in at the table, she seemed to like his company.

In his head he wanted to plant Rick Grimes. He knew what he was doing, this was going to go back and forward like a pissing contest now. Daryl was going to win though. He'd make Rick Grimes swim in his fucken tank for a all male review if he had too.

He'd never been to the museum, was there even one in the town? What was nature world? Like trees and shit? Fuck, shit he needed to stop saying fuck, and shit especially if he was going on the fucken school trip. Rick Grimes was gonna pay for this one.

He nodded as if he had all the information and went to leave the classroom to go home and google this stuff and where they were going. Maybe google some stuff on how to talk to kids too without swearing at them. Or using the F word.

'Oh he told us about the black eye, said you and he were playing at the park with the kids, you got a swing to the eye, told me I should keep a special eye on you because your a little bit klutzy, I'm Andrea by the way,' she smiled at him, she glanced down his body and he knew he was in the shit again thanks to the Grimes.

'Yeah I must thank Rick for clearing that up, see you at 9 then,' he nodded and picked up Sophia, 'Come on kid lets go see Mummy,'

'Bye Daryl... bye Sophia,' the teacher gave him a little wave and watched his butt as he walked out, he had Sophia in one arm and the bag hanging from the other.

Andrea went back to her desk to sort out a few things musing over how the two cutest Dad's she had in her class were both coming on the school trip. Giving her something to actually look forward too. Both them had butts you could bounce coins off. All the other teachers would be jealous of it all.

Daryl locked Sophia into her car seat, 'You ever been on one of these's school trips?' he asked her.

'No, I'm only 5,' she almost rolled her eyes at him, he shook his head at her, 'Sorry,' she mumbled, she'd done that a few times at him now and he didn't like it. He told her to stop but sometimes Sophia just couldn't help but do it at some of the dumb stuff he did with her, or he forgot she didn't know either because she was 5.

'I never been on a school trip either,' he told her.

'Even when you were little?' she asked, he shook his head. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek, pulling his scruff on his face.

'Wasn't allowed too, cost to much money, my Dad was an arsehole,' He pulled away from her to settle into the front seat and turned over the truck.

'Its ok, I'll be your buddy on this trip in case you get scared,' Sophia told him. 'I'll hold your hand, sit with you on the bus,'

'Thanks Soph, that'll help,' He couldn't help smile at her wanting to help him in case he was scared. She didn't know most people were scared of him or at least weary of him in a way of keeping an eye on him. She didn't care.

'Mama paid for the trip already,' Sophia told him, 'in case your worried your Daddy won't pay for you,'

'Soph my Dad's gone, died long time ago,' he told her.

'Did you get a new one?' She asked him, 'You could just get a new one, like me, a nice one,'

'Nah, I had Merle,' Daryl drove off, 'Why don't we stop and go get your Mummy some flowers or something?'

'K, I think she'd like a puppy,' Sophia stated clearly from her seat in the back. 'A black one with yellow eyes and white here,' she pointed to her chest.

'No puppies,' Daryl told her, Sophia pouted in the back, he couldn't believe how she was with him. She didn't care, she wasn't scared, she asked for what she wanted. She gave him cuddles and kisses and told him she would protect him on the school trip. Maybe Rick Grimes did him a favour.

'Welllllllllllllllllllll maybe she'd like a chocolate ice cream then,' Sophia told him as he opened the back door to help her down to go get some flowers.

'I think you want ice cream and we should get flowers for her,' Daryl told her, slipping his hand into hers and taking her into the magical land of pretty flowers where they could help fix all problems. She picked flowers to make up a pretty arrangement for her Mama, telling the women behind the counter she was going to get a puppy. Daryl had to shake his head and say no.

'Just a tiny puppy, a itty bitty one,' she told him.

'We ain't got time for puppies, you got kittens thats enough,' he told her, she looked at him like she didn't believe him. 'No puppies,' he told her again and she flashed him a grin and giggled. He knew he had to harden up when it come to this little girl or he would end up with all sorts of things in his house. Carol would throttle him.


	25. Chapter 25

'Got your lunchbox Daryl?' Merle could barely keep the gee off his face as Daryl moved around checking he had everything ready for the class trip. He put his drink bottle in the bag and then looked around putting on his leather jacket.

'Tell the teacher if you need to do a wee wee,' Merle told him, stepping out of reach of Daryl, 'Do you have a change of pants just in case?'

'Shut the fuck up Merle,' he looked around he'd already been growled at for swearing around Sophia today, Carol was feeling well enough to growl him.

'Well just in case make sure you go at morning tea and lunch time,' Merle ducked outside laughing because he was winding him up so much. Merle had laughed and laughed when he found out Rick Grimes grew a pair and made Daryl go on a school trip with Sophia and the teasing all weekend was funny. Now he was just being annoying.

Carol was up helping Sophia get ready. She'd been moving slowly over the weekend feeling better and more relaxed without being in hospital. She'd even cracked a smile of two and Sophia's antic's to try get them to buy her a puppy. They both were saying firm no. Daryl knew he could cave if Carol wasn't about.

'I'm choosing to ignore you,' Daryl muttered doing up the bag he was carrying.

'You going out on a date with Officer Friendly?' Merle asked him. 'A whole lot of loving going to be going on, does Carol approve?'

'Shut up Merle,' Daryl he told him, 'Just make sure Carols ok, right, make sure she's taking her pain pills, she thinks she don't need them but she does.'

'You want me to check her mouth?' Merle winked at him.

'If you have too, she thinks they make her sleepy, shes supposed to be sleeping lots,' he told him. Merle was annoying but he trusted him to look after Carol, Maggie would be there soon to help. He didn't know what Maggie was doing, she went home for the weekend and left them too it something about her parents, Daryl wasnt sure, but she had the weekend off since the club was closed. She was coming back today sometime.

'I make sure she takes them, do I have to hide them in her food or something?' Merle asked, Daryl just gave him a look.

'You wanna swap?' He asked knowing Merle didn't want to go on the trip.

'Nah, I'll make sure she naps ok,' he told Daryl

wandered off to check out if Sophia was ready, he went through and grabbed his wallet and phone. Carol was sitting on the couch listening to Sophia tell her her plans for the day that she would make sure Daryl didn't get lost anywhere and she would keep him safe.

'I know you will but play with some of the other kids ok,' Carol was fixing her hair putting it up in plaits for the day. Daryl was watching looking at them. He hadn't come right out to say he was nervous but Carol could tell he was a little. He'd admitted he'd never ever been on a class trip even when he was a kid, he watched them tapping his foot a little.

'You will be fine, just ask someone if your unsure of what your supposed to be doing,' Carol told him, he just nodded and looked at her a little. 'I'll be fine, Merles here, I'm going to watch some movies and stuff,

'K, you sure? You need anything?' He asked her, he'd already stood by while she showered, her bruising was starting to yellow, she'd let him hold and kiss her some this morning. He'd been so gentle helping her get dried, some parts of her were not that sore anymore.

'Yeah, I need you to relax, if you do, Soph will she won't ping off your nervousness,' she told him.

'K, you going to ring that lawyer? Bout the house? Ya stuff at your house?' Daryl asked her. They were going to take a bit of a road trip to go to her old home to get some things she couldn't bear to part with, stuff of her parents in the attic and some of Sophia's baby stuff she had hidden in the hopes of one day being able to get back to grab it. When they left she took clothes and some pots and pan's, blankets off the bed. Not much. She still needed to sell the house there and do something with all the stuff.

'Yes, maybe we could go next week? Its the school holidays? Will the club be open?' she asked him.

'This weekend it opens but we can go, Merle can run things for a few days,' Daryl told her, 'or we can fly down, box shit up and fly back be better for you?'

'Ok, let me think today, but we could leave on Sunday?' she asked him.

'Only if we fly and rent a car,' he told her, she nodded. She called out to Sophia to come give her a kiss, Daryl gave her a kiss, she pulled him in for a bigger kiss.

'Don't be doing that or I'm gonna end up with a problem in my pants,' he growled. Carol shook her head.

'Have fun, ... ummmmm Daryl... remember, have fun, and kids move fast,' Carol warned him.


	26. Chapter 26

They were gathering the children around near the end of the tour, it hadn't been the worst morning of his life, it wasn't a place where you would want to go twice. Once you seen one room all the rooms started to merge into each other. He was interested in the boats, and the legends of Mermaids sending boats off course. Some of the old bells and things he'd taken some photos of thinking they could do a real ship wreak tank.

Apart from that and the mummies nothing else took his fancy, including Sophia's teacher who kept touching him when she didn't need too. He was sure she was hitting on him, but then she kept touching Rick Grimes too. Rick Grimes seemed to be somewhat interested. With a wife like his Daryl wasn't surprised about it.

Daryl's eyes were darting everywhere he hadn't spotted Sophia since she went to the toilet with the teacher. He spotted her a wee way off looking flustered talking with staff from the museum.

'Where is Soph?' he asked her when he was close enough to speak, she was wringing her hands, 'Where is Sophia?'

'There's been a bit of a accident in the bathroom,' she started to tell him.

'She hurt?' he asked looking around for the first aid room then down at his map.

'No she and another little girl locked themselves in the toilet and we can't get them out, they're calling a locksmith,'

'Are you fucken kidding me?' Daryl looked around the man she was talking to spoke.

'I'm sorry sir we don't allow swearing at the museum, its history and culture, I'm going to have to ask you to leave,' he pointed to the main doors.\

Daryl looked at him, debating on what to say next, 'Look you punked up on authority little shit, shut up!... Girls toilets? This way?' he asked the teacher who was biting her lip bouncing a little, they threw a glance over to Rick Grimes who had the rest of the kids seated off a little way. 'Ok, I'm going in,'

'I'm sorry I can't allow that,' the man stuttered,

'Look Eugene, fuck off over there and play with some dinosaur bones and let me get the kids out and we will all be on our merry way... or you could try get me out,' Daryl challenged him, he squeal a little and run off to the phones to call someone.

Daryl headed over to the female toilets as he drew closer he could hear the wails of two girls crying to let them out. He pushed open the door to the toilets seeing someone from the museum trying to calm them down through the door.

'You can't be in there,' the security person tried to tell him. Stop him from entering the females toilets at the museum.

'Fuck off,' he snarled at them. 'Sophia, I'm coming,' he pushed one of the men out of the way, he wasn't fucking around. He looked mean, his jaw set all he could hear was Sophia crying for him to get her out when she heard his voice. He looked around there was no top or bottom just a door to the ground.

'Sophia, Crouch down by the toilet looking away from the door, put your arms over your faces,' he called through the door, 'Your friend too,'

'Sir you really shouldn't be in here, we called a lock smith,' a young female from the museum tried to tell him, 'We got this sorted,'

'Shut up!... Back off!...Get the fuck outa here!... Soph you got your faces covered?' he called out, 'Cos Daddy's smashing the door down!'

He'd kicked in a few doors in his time. He was a badass in his hayday, kicking down doors was something he could do quite easy. He just never thought he would be kicking down doors to get his kid out of the toilet. His kid, he was already thinking of her like that but then nothing was ever as gut wrenching as Sophia's scream's from inside the toilet. One foot one kick with all his force behind it smashed the lock system and bust the door frame that the door splintered.

Two little girls with snot covered faces looked up from behind the toilet where they had gone and hid. He pulled them up giving them both a hug, probably breaking laws for cuddling some one elses child and moved them out, stopping at the sink grabbing paper towels wetting them down to wipe their faces. With their faces clean he picked them both up giving them a squeeze. Sophia reached out pulling the main toilet door open and they run straight into the teacher.

'Oh thank god, the women said ... well she said you asked them to leave...nicely,' She raised her eyes to his, he nodded knowing the worker relayed what he told them to do not so quietly.

Sophia cuddled into him and he picked her up to cuddle her, giving her a kiss. Sophia looked at the door, 'Mama's gonna be mad, I'm not allowed to lock the toilet,'

'Leave your mummy to me,' Daryl moved out past the workers who looked a little bit scared of him. Every one looked a little scared of him. The little kids all clapped like he was a big hero or some thing, 'Come on then lets go to the zoo, you can all pee outside,' Daryl told them.

'No no no, we don't ummmmmm go to the toilet outside, But we are not going to lock strange toilets ok kids lets go,' the teacher clapped her hands. Daryl wandered out following head counting as they went. The man with the name Eugene come running out after Daryl.

'Excuse me, ' he waved a bit of paper at Daryl, 'Your banned from the museum from now on, for swearing and causing damage to the building,'

'Do I look like I really give a fuck Eugene?' Daryl turned and squared up with him, the man looked flustered. 'Send the bill to Dixon's Mermaids, I'll pay the damage, still don't mean I ever gonna stick my foot back in there again.'


	27. Chapter 27

** w w w . face book LovelyLitasSquirrelRescueAndRehab**

** w w w. squirrellady **

**take out the spaces**

**Lovely Lita's Sheltering Tree Foundation is a registered not for profit organization for the rescue and rehabilitation of orphaned and injured squirrels. This organization offers all types and ages of squirrels refuge. Any that can be returned to the wild are released at our Plant City location. There they have 10 acres of wooded area to live happily. If you would like to make a donation to help us rehabilitate our patients, your help will be put to good use toward restoring a normal existence to these animals. Thank you for visiting!**

**is a real place, I started this chapter and decided I better research a little and yes there are squirrel rescues. Enter one Daryl Dixon. I've borrowed some facts from here which I'm sure she won't mind.**

**Chapter Text**

'Lovely Lita's Squirrel Rescue and Rehab for Squirrels and other small animals.' That's what the sign said as they entered the animal place, Daryl looked around to see if he was being punked. Sophia was jumping up and down near the front of the kid to enter the small privately run rescue which relied on donations from public. Sophia looked at him with her big blue eyes and pointed to the donations box.

Even though he knew the school had paid for the visit he let Sophia clear his wallet and donate all his folding cash. He sighed, Merle would laugh his arse off if he knew they just dropped $89 into the donation box. Sophia was too smart for her own good, they had talked about how the place was run on donations and had given each child a coin to put in the box. She knew Daryl carried folding money and lots of it. She wasn't aware of the money he carried in his leather jacket he was pleased.

'You got to be fucken kidding me!' Daryl whispered to Rick Grimes, they were looking at display after display of rescued animals and now they were in a walk through squirrel enclosure where the children could see them in their natural habit. Daryl stood looking around scratching his head, he'd grown up dirt poor and more often than not these things become dinner for Merle and him.

He couldn't believe they all but made them little rocking beds or hamocks for them to sleep in. He was sure one was giving him the stink eye as to say 'suckers!' Daryl looked around and could see they were being well looked after, better fed than him by the looks of things, the couple who run the place looked like they could use a few good meals though. Sophia kept looking at him and he kept making faces like he was having the best time of his entire life. Fantastic.

'You scared of Squirrels Dixon?' Rick tossed him a look.

'They make good eating,' He told Rick giving him a nod. 'Not as good as wild deer and goats,'

They had seen some deer and goats, a few pigs running around in a pen. There were chickens and a few wild birds mucking around in a pond with a duck and ducklings. Daryl felt naked without a gun and his cross bow with all theses things around that he would like to eat. Instead he made the 'An't they cute face to Sophia about it instead,' . Merle could never ever find out what happened here.

'You hunt?' he asked Daryl.

'Sometimes, not lately,' he admitted, 'these things are pests, make good eating though... never thought I would be standing around looking at them like I should be admiring them'

'Tell that to your kid!' Rick told him pointing to one smiling Sophia.

'Yours too,' Daryl looked at Ricks daughter who looked like she'd just been told it was Christmas and Easter all on the same day. 'I swear that one over there knows me and giving me the fingers cos I missed him while I was hunting,'

'Look at your kid, she's trying to get one,' Rick pointed to Sophia who fallen in love with them. Watching them dart around all over the show. She looked like the happiest kid in the world. He couldn't believe she was so into these little pests and why they dedicated a whole section to the recovery of sick or injured Squirrels. Squirrels.

Sophia was listening to the women who was telling them and giving them a list to take home, they could adopt Squirrels for rehab or donate a food item to the cause. Every little bit helped. Daryl took the flyer and looked at it. Sophia was swinging off his pants looking at him.

'Can I have one?' she asked him.

'You know you take it home Uncle Merle will eat it,' he told her. 'Sides Soph you don't take them home they stay here, you don't get to keep them, they're wild animals. They don't live inside a house or something. They sleep in trees, they like sleeping in trees, see they all look happy.'

Daryl couldn't believe he was talking to Sophia how happy Squirrels were in trees. He'd told her how happy the wild pigs were rolling in the mud and in the woods. All the animals were happy he though cos they were not in his freezer waiting to go in his tummy.

'No, he only eats food from the cupboard,' Sophia told him. Rick Grimes snorted a little. Daryl wasn't used to saying no to Sophia yet. All the other kids had dispersed the Squirrel enclosure except the four of them.

'Nah we not going to adopt or foster a Squirrel Soph,' Daryl told her, her face fell and he though she was going to cry a little. She gave him a hurt look and walked off to say goodbye to the Squirrels. 'Shit!' Daryl muttered.

Sophia was looking at the squirrels saying good bye to each one telling them she hoped someone nicer than her Daddy would adopt them, and she couldn't take any home because Uncle Merle would eat them all. He could hear her telling them all she wouldn't let them get eaten. Daryl was looking at some of the stuff on his flyer.

**The cost to raise one baby squirrel to 6 months old is about $250.00 each. Six months is the age in which we considered to be mature enough for release back into the wild.**

There was a bit at the bottom of the flyer where you could donate food to the foundation maybe they could do that. He called to Sophia that they needed to catch up with the group to sit down and eat lunch. He moved off to the side and made a discrete phone call and gave his business credit card number over the phone. It was tax deductible. They could afford to float some feed to the squirrel foundation. Merle would kill him but he couldn't keep looking at Sophia's little face.

He spoke to the people who usually supplied the place and ordered enough feed to keep coming for the next 6 months then told them to ring him again. He had it delivered in the classes name. He didn't want them denying the feed because of a man's club funded it. They ate their lunch and as they were leaving a truck was pulling up unloading feed for the squirrels.

They were loading the kids back on the bus when the women ran to the bus and hugged Andrea to thank her for organizing such and amazing gift for them. Andrea nodded it was her pleasure. Andrea looked over her shoulder catching Daryls eye and he gave her no indication of any confirmation she was looking for.

He pulled up the drive, he looked in the back seat at Sophia. 'What do we tell Uncle Merle?'

'Nothing, we went to a thing,' Sophia looked bored and out the window, he'd been telling her not to tell Merle they went where they went.

They went into the house, Sophia run straight into the lounge to see her Mama. Stopping only to give her a kiss then stood in the middle of the room demanding attention. Merle was half asleep on the couch watching a chick flick with Maggie half lying behind him. Carol was in a lazy boy chair.

'Guess what... guess what...' Sophia stood in front of the tv. 'Daddy got kicked out of the MUSEUM for EVER! He kicked in a door, a big one! LIKE THIS!' Sophia lifted her foot and kicked the air. '

'Hang one what?' Merle sat up looking at her, then at Daryl.

'And he's not allowed to go back ever ever never to the museum again,' Sophia told them. 'Cos he was swearing at everyone!'

Sophia was on a roll and Daryl moved in quickly to stop her, he picked her up to take her from the room and was trying to get her into her room she shouted over his shoulder, 'And we went to a Squirrel Sanctuary and he told me not to tell you!'

Daryl got her into her room and lifted her up tossing her on the bed. 'You promised you wouldn't tell,' he growled at her.

She held her hands up laughing, 'I'm only 5, you shouldn't trust me, I'm a blabber mouth,' she squealed as he tickled her.

Merle pushed open the door. 'Tell me more Sophia, Uncle Merle likes Squirrels,'

'He brought them food! and gave them lots of paper money!' Sophia managed to get out while Daryl tried to mock cover her mother to stop her from telling tales.

'Sophia you are a blabber mouth,' Daryl told her, Merle pushed him out of the way and picked her up.

'Come tell Uncle Merle all about your trip, it sounds like you had a really good time,'


	28. Chapter 28

**Author note, while I know I am not a professional writer I write for fun. All my story's are either completed or nearing completion on another site. The reason I am posting here is because 4 people asked me to because it was easier to view from this site on their tablets or something. So I'm obliging. I'm updating when I can. What I really don't appreciate is the drive by arsehole anons reviews that I have to delete. If your on chapter 20 something and you feel like you need to be an driveby come off anon and offer some help if you feel something isn't right, in your option.**

**Being rude and nasty towards writers is not going to help anyone, unless your intention is to leave a writer upset. I'm not upset, I'm just annoyed that your a coward and feel you need to put other people down. FYI some of my fic's are supported via private pm's through facebook and other methods. While some have limited reviews, I've only been posting on this site for 4weeks. 90% of reviews and pm's have been fabulous.**

**Thankyou to anyone who have been ongoing supportive and who I've been chatting with via pm. I thankyou all for commenting on my fic's. Please leave reviews, even if there is a glaring mistake, 'Hey I noticed such and such' we are only human, writing for fun.**

'You k?' Daryl looked at Carol who was in the spa bath, her bruising was still there it didn't look as bad as the bruising that took his breath away a week ago. She looked really relaxed and calm with the jets going around her. She watched him moving around the room with lazy eyes.

'Yeah, you shower then help me out,' she told him, 'Soph asleep?'

'Its 11pm she's been asleep for hours,' Daryl told her. Carol took a nap in bed then went onto the bath. She could see it was dark outside, Daryl wasn't in bed, he'd brought her a drink and some pills in the bath. Also he brought her in a sandwich and stood there while she ate it. She'd been picking at her food. Daryl could see she'd lost weight, she was looking gaunt and tired.

He'd been looking at stuff online to fatten her up a little and there was some milk shake stuff he was going to get tomorrow. He didn't want her to crash and burn because she still felt sick to eat. she picked at her food all week while Sophia had healthy appetite and pretty much ate whatever he gave her. He was surprised that she also wanted a bite out of what ever he was eating also, sometimes swiping the food right off his plate. She just flashed him a smile and put it in her mouth.

'Thank you for being so good to her,' Carol told him watching as he brushed his teeth, he nodded watching her watch him through the mirror. He then he stripped chucking his clothes in a heap beside the basket, and moved about naked turning the shower on. She could see him through the glass door as he went to work washing himself. He knew she was watching him, he made quick work of washing his arse so she couldn't see, then washed his pits, his hair, then his dick.

Carol watched as he washed and rinsed it then washed it again more slowly this time watching her while he washed himself. He had a small smile on his lips knowing he was interested in what he was doing. Carol was slightly turn on in the bath watching him move his hand over himself, he was watching her reaction to him putting his hand on himself, they hadn't been together for a while, Carol injuries were still bad. He'd stroked himself until he was pulsing hard watching her while she watched his dick growing bigger and harder. He'd turned full on facing her. She just watched and shook her head giving a tiny laugh at him.

'Get me out of the bath,' Carol told him, he stepped back under the water rinsing himself again and pulled a towel around himself slowly, she was getting a full eyeful of his dick as he moved slowly about getting ready for her getting out. He moved to help lift her out of the bath.

'That's quite a show your putting on there,' Carol told him. He said nothing he still had a raging hard on and he wrapped the towel around her. He moved in kissing her, then pulled back guiding her from the bathroom, he had his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to touch her everywhere, he was horny and he couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to keep his hormones in check until she was no in pain and could do stuff.

'Come I'll pat you down,' he told her in a gruff voice, He stood behind her patting down her back, he was standing so close she could feel his breath on her neck and his dick brushing up against her as he moved about. She was getting turned on by his gentle touch, she could see it in his lingering looks that he wanted her, he was holding back. She wanted to touch him everywhere, stroke his dick, his back, his chest. She just felt frustrated like she wanted to climb him like a tree but her injuries were holding her back.

'Stand still, I'll put cream on you,' he told her in his soft soft sexy voice, he bent down kissed her neck. He sent shivers down her spine, he began to put cream on her, and redressed some cuts that were still lingering. She was aware she was still very naked when he come around the front to look at the one on her head. He gently put cream on her head and above her ear then gave her a caste kiss. He brushed against her breasts and she bit her lip looking at him, she tipped her head and he moved in to kiss her.

He reached behind her and picked up one of his shirts and pulled it on over her head. Covering her up. She knew why he was doing it. He was still hard she could see it sticking out under the towel. She put her hand on him in front of his towel and accidentally put her her hand right on him. He quickly stepped back from her.

'We can't do this, your not ready...Come on lets go to bed before someone wakes up early or something,' Daryl helped her into the bed she sat there for a moment watching him and went around the other side. He stopped pulling on boxers mainly for the benefit of if Sophia woke up in the middle of the night he knew he was the one on duty waking up if she needed anything.

He lay on his back waiting for Carol to fix herself around him rather than he pulling her to him or hurting her any more than she was. She was so much better but he wanted her to be comfortable. He'd offered to sleep on the couch a few times but she wanted him with her. She loved sleeping side by side with someone who actually never would admit to anyone that he liked to snuggle. If Merle found out he craved the snuggles in bed at night he would laugh his arse off even more.

She moved about in the dresser drawers for a moment fiddling with stuff in there then she turned off the lights, moving across the bed to snuggle him. He relaxed into her, then let out a gasp as she slipped her hand into his underwear. Her hand was wet and slippery, and she stroked him a few times. He sprung to life straight away. He was really hard in her hand straight away.

'What are you doing?' he managed to get out.

'Touching you,' She whispered in the dark.

'You can't your injured,' he managed to groan, she was stroking him firmly and then started to fondle his balls, she had them in her hands moving them around, palming them testing their weight, her fingers were feather light moving around on him touching and stroking, he couldn't help but push up into her hand. 'You can't,'

'I can touch you, you can touch me gently, but I need to touch you,' she squeeze his balls a little and he let out a painful groan then she went back to stroking him some more, he rolled a little towards her taking the tube of lube from her hands and gently leaned over and put some on his hands then slipped it down between her legs. Using one finger he slipped it down there and traced around her clit, he listened for her hitched breathing which told him he had the right spot. He ducked his head down and kissed her a little.

'That ok, what do you think you can do?' he whispered in the dark, 'we heading round third base here,'

'I think,' she leaned into his kiss, kissing him deeply, she was in pain a little but she wanted to keep going she didn't want him to push her away, she needed him, she wanted to feel close to him. '3rd base, trying for a home run,'

'You sure?' Daryl didn't sound sure, he was happy to just sit back let her stroke his dick and touch her a little. He didn't know if either of them would hold back once the touching started getting out of control or kissing and touching got to heated. 'I don't wanna hurt ya,'

'I'll tell you, if you are,' Carol told him, 'Please, I need your gentle touch,'

'Ok, I'm not sure, your in the lead here, tell me to stop, I can stop,' Daryl whispered and he moved down kissing her neck. She wrapped her hand around his dick again stroking him, he rolled her slightly onto her back trailing kisses gently down the length of her body being careful not to put his weight on her. He really wanted to grind himself against her in complaint that he hadn't had any one on one naked time with her in a long time. He just wanted her, he moved off her moving towards his top drawer fiddling in there for a condom.

He rustled in the box knocking one onto the floor, swearing at himself and then he had to fiddle again getting the next one out holding onto it tightly and rolling it onto himself. He moved over on the bed wondering how they would go around her injuries. He wanted to just climb on her but he knew it would hurt her, he thought maybe she should climb on him and he could just lie there. Let her take control.

'You go on top,' He whispered to her, moving over to the middle of the bed, he wiggled up the bed so his back was rested on the head board, he shoved a pillow behind his back and she moved slowly onto his lap. She leaned in to kiss him, his hands glossed gently over her body, he could tell when he hit a sore spot. 'Sorry, we shouldn't do this, lets just ... fuck!' he hissed.

Carol moved herself fully seating herself on him, taking him all in on one firm move. He held her hips reminding himself to be gentle rather than going hard and fast like he wanted to do, he bit his lip reminding himself to sit still, he could just about blow his load right in this moment. He bent his head to suck on a nipple, Carol moved gently against him, testing herself then deciding a little pain was worth it. She moved her self on and off him gently, her head was tilted back and he leaned in to kiss her neck, he licked at it then kissed her some more. He wrapped his arms around her helping guide her more onto him.

'You ok?' He whispered, she groaned and nodded, she leaned onto him wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him he moved under her, pumping in and out of her. 'Can I roll you?'

'Try,' He moved her some and she was under him, he took most of his weight on arms before finally moving back onto his knees and pulling her against him so he could pretty much see her sprawled out on the bed in front of him and watch himself going in and out of her, he put his thumb on her clit rubbing her watching her trash a little on the bed, careful he wasn't hurting her too much when was moving in and out of her. He could feel her clamp down on him and he let himself go with two more thrusts and he leaned down to kiss her.

He could tell she was crying, he started to feel like shit, he kissed her tears and moved off her. 'Was I too rough?'

'No, they are happy tears,' she told him, 'I miss you, missed us,'

'Me too,' Daryl told her. 'Was it ok? Your ok?' He fumbled around taking off the condom and took it though to the bathroom wrapping it in toilet paper and put it in the trash so he didn't have any 5 year old asking questions. He pulled on boxers again climbing into the bed again. Carol moved close to him.

'I'm ok, I just needed you,' Carol told him, 'I need you... Daryl, I need more,... me and Soph... we need more than just we are living with you, what if you change your mind?' Carol hated to ask it but she'd been thinking it all day. Sophia was so attached, he'd even brought her kittens, what if he changed his mind.

'I... uhhhhhhhhhhh,' Daryl rolled onto his back holding her looking up at the roof wondering what to say next.


	29. Chapter 29

'Ummmmmmm... well... I,' Daryl stumbled through his one symbol words for so long Carol decided to save him and pretend to go to sleep. She planted the seed, he just needed it to form well in his brain. He looked down at her seeing she was asleep, he pulled her in tighter trying to figure out what she actually meant. He loved her, he never thought he would love anyone, or anyone who would love him.

Carol loved him, she told him with her eyes, her smile her touch. She'd whispered it to him. He'd never said it back. He hadn't told Sophia either, he'd showed her though. He lay there thinking he needed to get it out, tell them what they meant to him before it was too late. It already might be too late, if she woke and remembered he didn't tell her he wanted forever.

He looked down at her sound asleep in his arms and wondered why she trusted him so much with her most prized possession Sophia. Not only trusted him, but shared her with him, he just needed to figure it all out.

Sophia and Carol now were big parts of his life. He'd told her he wasn't the relationship type and here he was. He didn't think he was the Daddy type but he was doing it. He didn't know if he was good at it or not but Sophia's face certainly lit up when talking to him. When he picked her up from school. She gave him lots of drawing and kisses, she seemed to like him. She seeked him out when he was home and he knew he was totally wrapped around her finger.

Was he the husband type. Fuck no, he was the beer drinking, swearing, smoking type who run Mermaids. He dealt with low life and womenisers, he wasn't the husband type, husbands didn't run strip clubs. This was the reason he'd avoided women and dating, now it was too late, he been sucked right into a web of little girls and toys and sucked right into Carol's blue eyes.

Husbands didn't threaten or blackmail soccer Mums to strip or dance or swim. He blackmailed a cop to work in his club for fuck sakes, and forced his wifes hand to work there too. He forced a cop to tell his wife she had to work or he would out her to the other soccer mum.

Husbands had 9-5 hour a day jobs to put food on the table. Husbands didn't live with their brothers because they like too. Husbands were strong good looking men who drove nice cars who were not covered in tattoos or scars. They didn't have tats on their hands or on their bodies, if they did it was something small not huge ones that covered half his back or tats on his biceps. The tats might be good for getting rid of boys when Sophia was a teenager, or he could just glare at them with his deadly glare.

He lay there scratching his stomach thinking then gave up trying to sleep and moved about putting on his clothes then grabbed his leather jacket. He was have a freak out about what he should be doing or not doing, he walked through to the kitchen thinking about getting on his bike and taking off for a few days but he couldn't, he hunted around in a high cupboard looking for his smokes and lighter then went outside sitting on the steps he lit one.

He sat there looking around the back lawn and he felt a nudge on his back he turned around looking at a little kitten trying to make him pet him, he couldn't resist it and petted him anyway.

'Which one are you?' Daryl looked at him, picking him up in the half light, 'Oscar,' he sat petting the kitten for some time, he sat petting the kitten for some time. Trying to figure out what he was going to do. He moved inside making a coffee, he fed the kitten wondering where his sister was, and then stepped outside lighting up again then wandering around the back lawn figuring out they might need to get a few kids toys out there, he thought they could maybe build a play fort or something.

He thought he had husbands sorted, Rick Grimes was weak, he was a husband, the husbands were in the club watching other women. Some husbands were mostly arseholes, Carols ex was a prick, he didn't want to lose what they had. His dad wasn't a shining example of what husbands did. He wasn't going to be that guy, he really didn't know what he could offer Carol but him. She had her own money and she really didn't need him right now. She would have her own money soon enough, she wouldn't even need a job. He had nothing to offer her that she didn't have herself.

She had more than him, until now she was doing it alone. He just couldn't shake the images of the Dad's he saw dropping their kids off at the school. When Soph found out what he did for a job, she'd be embarrassed of him. She wouldn't want him walking her into class. He'd always been single and a loner this was why, he didn't want to let them down, he really didn't know what he should do. Maybe he should talk to Maggie, she knew stuff that chicks wanted. She would know hopefully.

He stepped on his smoke then headed back inside, he knew he had to get some sleep before he saw Lori Grimes in the morning to see if she could actually swim or not for the opening night at the club. He went through to check on Sophia, finding the little girl kitten asleep beside Sophia. Then he kicked off his clothes and climbed into bed again beside Carol. She rolled into him, resting on him, he put his arms around her. He didn't have the answers to give her yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl woke to Sophia staring at him in bed, he blinked a little her face was close to his and he could feel her breath on his face and her breath smelt odd.

'The kitty food tastes yuck!' she told him, then started making little gagging noises, 'Try it,' She shoved some food in his mouth before he knew what was happening in his half asleep state he didn't realise she was feeding him cat biscuts, she'd shared food with him before he started gagging and spitting onto the floor.

'Sophia what the ...' he left his comment hanging.

'You need to get them something nicer, that tastes yuck,' Sophia told him, she climbed onto the bed wriggling around to get in between Carol and him almost pushing him out of the bed.

'You been up eating cat food, what's in that shit?' Daryl run his hand though his hair and looked over at Carol who was waking talking to Sophia.

'Shit,' Sophia said, 'probably, uncle Merle said it tastes like crap,'

'Don't say those words, they not nice words for a little girl to say,' Daryl growled her, she rolled over and snuggled into Carol.

'Fine, Uncle Merle's puking, in the toilet, I gave him some to try he doesn't like it,' Sophia wriggled around looking at him and at her mother, 'told me to feed you cat food cos you love it... you don't love it?'

'No princess Uncle Merle's teasing,' Daryl rolled out of bed pulling on his jeans and his tee shirt and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes looking in the mirror, he was tired. He kicked off his clothes and took a shower. He didn't feel refreshed like he though he would. He felt like coming home to bed, he needed to go see some rehearsals at the club and check out if Lori Grimes could actually swim. Maggie had sorted out a friend of her little sisters to baby sit for them and her little sister had told them about another girl she knew in the area who would love to work baby sitting for them who could work nights and had her own car. Daryl was offering someone more than the going rate for the right person to watch Sophia.

Both were college students in need of money, and he didn't want Carol to be at home alone in the house at night. He didn't know if she wanted to go back and work at the club, he didn't really want her too, if she wanted to make her own money she could do whatever. He could afford to support them, more than support them. He just didn't want to be telling her what to do.

He run a half bath in their bathroom to throw Sophia in before school since they didn't bath her last night and called her in to jump in. Sophia come in sticking out her tongue and he had to try grab half chewed cat food out that were making her mouth so dry she couldn't swallow. He told her to drink out of the tap, go to the toilet and jump in the bath. He left her there with Carol listening to her in the bath, then went to find her some clothes for school.

Two hours later he come back from dropping off Sophia who had announced to everyone cat biscuits were yuck. She told her teacher she tried to eat cat food for breakfast. He quickly tried to explain it away to the teacher who put up her hand.

'I've heard it all, Stickers up the nose, pea's in the ears, I had a kid once who brought those big dog food biscuits for morning tea once.' she told him shaking her head, 'she's not going to die from eating a few cat biscuits,'

'Really?' Daryl wondered.

'Yes, high on the to do list is, sand, play dough, magic markers, crayons, cat and dog food, fish food, soap and anything you least expect,' she told him, 'She's five, its quite normal,'

'Ok, I just don't want no one coming round thinking we feeding her that, we got two kittens,' he explained. 'She got food to eat, why she's eating that?' He was struggling a little with everyone was going to think he was a bad parent and he really couldn't do or say anything in front of Sophia who repeated everything.

'Who knows, I have no idea,' she told him, 'Its fine Daryl, we know she's fine and well loved, don't worry about a few cat biscuits ok,'

Daryl nodded and called Soph over to say goodbye, he picked her up to hug her to tell her he'd pick her up after school and to eat the food in her own lunch box not yuck stuff then, Sophia looked her teacher in the eye and told her, 'My Daddy said the cat food tastes like SHIT when he had some!'

Daryl wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, Andrea tried not to laugh and Daryl ran out of the class with his tail between his legs, now he was sitting in the driveway wondering if he could actually be a good role model for Sophia, arse, crap and shit were not what he should be teaching her.

He went in to find Carol had showered and was moving slowly around the kitchen, she looked at him and his face, 'What's wrong,'

'I'm not very good at it, she's gona be 'shamed of me,' he blurted.

'What? Why?' Carol looked confused and come to offer him a hug, he looked worried about everything, she pushed him into a chair and moved about slowly to make them coffees. She sat down across from him, she could see he was struggling to put something into words. 'Just say it, I'll work it out,'

'She's gonna know I'm who I am, I'm not a nice guy Carol,' Daryl looked around the room, 'I run a strip club and have 'Girls' working for me, I lean on people to get them to do stuff I want them to do, I leaned on a cop,'

Carol nodded and stood up walking over to pour the coffee, 'Look at me walking,' she told him he looked at her noting she was looking better today glowing almost.

'Its the sex, it fixed ya,' he told her, 'you need another dose, doctors orders,'

'Before any of that, birth control pill, in my apartment,' she told him. He nodded, her gear had long been packed up by movers and everything personal was in boxes in his garage, he could spend some time opening and looking through boxes for birth control pills.

'That mean we don't need to use rubbers?' he asked her, she shrugged a little.

'Depends on if there's anything we need to keep ourselves safe from. Have you ... you know?' Carol asked him.

'Been tested, bout 4 months before I met you, I've not been with that many women,' he looked at her wondering how they gone from him freaking out to sex partners.

'Define how many is not too many?' she looked him the eye he actually blushed a little.

'Bout ... you going to be pissed?' he asked she shook her head, 'not many ... 4,'

'4? Are you lying?' Carol looked confused a little.

'One at high school, one chick while I was working at a club in Atlanta, then her friend which is another story, and you,' He told her, she looked confused, if he told her 10 -100 she wouldn't had been surprised, but 4.

'4?' she said again.

'4, now you?' he asked, she shrugged and shook her head.

'No cos you will get really mad,' she told him, truth be told in her years 18-20's she sowed more than her share of wild oats, he was the type to get pissed with that sort of information and the fact she slept with him the first night. Ugh what a messy conversation. She really thought he'd been a player. Now she was the player, god why did she think this was a good conversation to have.

'I wont be mad,' he told her.

She look at him and pulled over Sophia's colour book and wrote a number down with a question mark, she turned it so he could see it. He downed his coffee and coughed a little, shook his head.

'I need to go out to the uh ...' he told her standing and walking out to the garage so he could process the number she put down. He started pulling open some of her boxes in the garage opening one that said personal, and looked through looking for the pills, then the one that said bathroom and he found them. He turned the box over in his hand for a bit wondering why she had them. He looked at the date on the packet it was from when they were together, when he found out about Sophia. He needed to know had he been the only one.

He went back inside finding her lying on her side in the bed staring at the wall. Her body was stiff. He dropped the packet in front of her lying down on the bed looking up at the roof and then glanced over at her. She looked sad.

'We ain't fighting,' he rolled over to face her, 'But I gotta know, the pills, it was just me right?'

'I haven't been with anyone but you, then before that since I was married, I just... when I was 18 I guess I kinda lost my way a little went drinking a lot, met guys, but not since then,' she told him, he nodded.

'How long does it take for theses things to work,' he pulled open a packet looking for instructions. 'one week, start taking this shit now,'

'Your not mad?' she asked him.

'Jealous maybe, not mad, just... just don't want to think about anyone touching you like that, so I'm just gonna pretend you wrote two on the paper,' he told her, he was mad, jealous and all the above, he couldn't be mad of stuff she did in the past anymore than she could be mad at stuff he did in the past.

'So what were you upset about earlier?' she asked him. She saw a look gloss over her face and he wriggled closer to her.

'Soph told everyone she had cat food for breakfast,' he told her, 'I just think... dunno Carol, I'm really not that good for her, I kicked in a door in the museum, all the other shit I do,'

'You mean like donating 6 months of squirrel food to the sanctuary?' she asked him.

'I didn't do that,' he told her, she laughed, 'Don't tell Merle, or anyone, how do you know?'

'The food place rang to confirm your order,' She wriggled closer to him kissing and touching him. He pulled her closer in and kissed her some more then rolled away.

'Can't do this shit, got no shit left,' he indicated to his drawer, 'I can do a run to the store,' She shook her head and moved in for a cuddle.

'We can do it later, I'm tired I need a nap before I go with you to the club,' she fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, 'Someone's got to make sure Lori doesn't drown,'


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie helped Carol fix her make up so she didn't look to banged up going to the club. She put on a long top and a pair of leggings underneath with some flat shoes. Carol knew the club was dark and the people who were going to be there were people that she knew, and Lori Grimes.

Daryl run around getting ready, he dissolved some pain meds for Carol in her drink leaving it out for her while he went for a shower. He knew she was being stubborn about not taking so many he just didn't want her to be in pain while they were out. He threw the bottle in his bag to take to the club. He knew she could take a nap on the couch in his office if she needed to. There was cushions and blankets there he'd left there, when they had been having sex all over the club.

She felt good to actually be leaving the house, she wanted to top up her pain meds, looking for some she only found one sort she couldn't find the normal ones thinking she should try the heavy duty ones that they suggested she use if she was going to be doing any major activities, she read the back it said do not operate heavy machinery . She then took a glass of water he'd left by her side of the bed throwing the pills down and tipping back her water. She gagged a little thinking in her mind that the pills tasted horrible. She looked around the floor for some shoes. She felt good, no pain, light headed.

Daryl come out naked, she sat on the side of the bed giggling trying to put her shoes on, wondering why her feet were so far away. She looked at Daryl pulling on boxers and felt like he was far far away. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. She sat watching him. Finally he was ready and she followed him down the hall banging into the wall and he helped her down the steps and into the truck.

Carol didn't know what was going on. Everything felt big and huge and it was almost like she had tunnel vision, rolling trying to nap in the truck when he pulled into the car park behind the club. He looked at her and she gave him a goofy grin.

'Your a cutie,' she stroked his face.

'Yeah you said, twice in the car, you ok?' he asked her.

'Just fine, lets go throw Lori in a pool,' Carol looked at him, 'Watch her sink or swim,'Carol giggled.

Daryl leaned in looking at her, her eyes looked glassy, 'You ok babe?'

'Fine,' Carol followed him down the hall, she was pawing at his butt as it was walking in front of her. He looked over his shoulder at her wondering what she was doing.

'Carol, you ok?' he asked.

'Fine, we could put weights in the outfit, make her sink!' Carol tried to whisper. She followed him into the main lounge where all the tanks were up and running, she looked around and giggled, 'Where are all the fish?'

Merle, come down to the lounge looking at Carol who was trying to grab at the flashing lights inside the tanks. Daryl was staring at her starting to panic realizing she was off her face on something.

'Carol, you take something?' he asked.

'Yes the pills from the doctors,' she fumbled around in her bag pulling out the bottle, Daryl looked at the bottle and the back then watched as it was clear she was stoned. The pills she had taken were extremely strong plus he had given her pain meds. He went down the hall leaving her with Merle trying to catch the lights to ring her Doctor to check what he should do with her now.

Ten minutes later he come back to the lounge. Carol was putting on a dance for Merle who was sitting on a table watch Carol attempt to float like a butterfly.\

'She's fucked,' Merle told him, Daryl nodded.

'They said just wait till it gets out of her system 4 hours or so, she's going to be sore from moving too much, She needs to sit down.' Daryl had her come over and sit at the booth giving her a drink to drink telling her she had to stay sitting or else.

'Or what?' Carol asked him. 'Daryl, your cute, and you have a nice butt,'

'Thanks babe, just stay sitting, the Soccer Mom's going to go for a swim in the tank, I can't take you home yet.' Daryl told her. Carol sat watching looking at the tanks and the Mermaid pictures around the room. The massive tanks were catching her attention with all the lights flashing. He saw her going and managed to move her so she didn't crack her head on the table.

Lifting her head, and holding her shoulders pulling her along in the booth some more so she could sleep in the booth hoping that Lori wouldn't notice her lying there in the half dark whacked out on pain meds off her tree.

Carol was out to it, he debated about taking he though to his office but someone needed to check on her while she slept so he left her where she was, he took off his jacket and put it over her the best he could. She wasn't feeling any pain what so ever.

He still had another half hour before the Grimes arrived and 3 hours till they had to get Sophia from school. He knew he also had to do a drug store run if he ever wanted to have sex again this week. There was a store on the same block he had time, Merle was mucking around with the tanks some.

'Merle, your choice, baby sit Carol or go to the drug store buy me condoms?' Daryl asked his brother.

'Fuck Daryl thats not a fair choice, what if something happens to her while your gone?' Merle asked. 'so your size is extra small bro?'

'Fuck off,' Daryl told him pulling out his wallet, he could hear Carol stirring over in the booth, both men walked over to check her, she was talking in her sleep, they couldn't understand at all. She rolled around and tried to crawl then gave up and started having cute little snores. Both Dixon brothers stood staring at her so long Maggie come out from the costumes to check they were ok.

Merle headed off on his errand and Daryl decided to move Carol to his office and pop in and out. Carol would kill him if Lori saw her like this. Maggie agreed to sit with her while he looked at her in the tanks. Ten minutes to show time, Merle dumped 3 dozen condoms on Daryl's desk telling him not to use them all at once. Maggie shook her head at Merle and left them to it.


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl leaned back in the booth waiting to see if Merle could do something with Lori Grimes. She was fake crying and asking him to let her away with not going in the tanks. Daryl watched as she stroked down Merles chest while Rick wasn't watching. She was trying on all the works and Daryl knew Maggie would not be happy about this at all.

He moved out of his seat walking behind the curtains telling her to get her arse in the tank before he sent her photo to the other Mums at School. He wondered if he was over stepping the mark some but had Lori just out right said no I'm not doing it and dug her heels in he would stop. The fact was he could see she was a little excited about actually becoming a mermaid.

'Lori get in the tank see if you can swim we gall got to get going,' Daryl walked past her walking behind the tank showing her where to get in the tank. She was wearing a swim suit, she had no breast to swoon over, Maggie would have to do something about that in the costume. He turned on all the lights and bubbles from behind the tank, and indicated where she should go in. She put her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

'I'm going down there, I'll send ya husband up to the top,' he told her, going back down the steps to find Rick and Merle standing there talking. 'Go up keep an eye on her, make sure she don't down,'

'Ok,' Rick was nervous about what was going on, he knew Daryl wasn't backing down at all.

Lori climbed into the tank and sunk like a stone to the bottom, not moving or trying to swim to the top she was holding her breath.

'Fuck, get in there get her out,' Merle called up the stairs.

'Or give her a minute and we pretend we saw nothing,' Daryl muttered. He heard noises behind him and arms wrapping around him.

'You got a fish,' Carol said into the back of his shirt.

'Fuck, Haul her out Rick,' Merle shouted up the stairs, Lori's eyes were wide and she appeared to be frozen under the water holding her breath. Rick dropped in the water beside her, it appeared he hadn't been in that much of a rush to get her, having taken off his shirt, jeans and shoes. He heaved her up to the top of the water and Merle had gone up the stairs pulled her out.

She was crying and water was coming out of her nose.

Carol snuggled under Daryls arm patting his chest. 'What do you call boy mermaids? Cos thats kinda sexy,' she pointed to Rick Grimes who had gone back under the water to have a wee look around the tank while they were sorting Lori out.

'I couldn't stop her,' Maggie muttered to Daryl as she went past Daryl to go help Merle with Lori. 'She woke up and wanted you.

'Its fine,' Daryl put some money in the tank and called up the stairs, 'Tell Rick to swim a little sexier would you,'

'What the fuck,' Merle called down the stairs. 'You want Rick to swim sexy?'

'You heard,' Daryl called up, he moved Carol in front of him and wrapped his arms around her watching while Rick Grimes put on a show for them doing his best to swim sexy in the tank.

'Mermen?' Carol asked.

'Don't know babe, but its a good idea,' Daryl told her. He stood watching thinking he could make Rick swim in a tank, he might have a friend or two. They could bring in a women or two to the club. Make some more money. He was sure he could come up with some sort of idea.

'Mermen are not real,' She told him seriously, 'shush, don't tell Sophia,'

She swayed a little still on her feet, Daryl could hear Lori coming down the stairs, there was no way to hide Carol so he kept a tight grip on her with his arms wrapped around her.

'Hi Carol, How are you feeling?' Lori asked her, Daryl didn't know if she was being nice or trying some angle. He didn't know what Carol was going to say.

'Daryl's going to turn Rick into a Merman!' Carol told her. 'Because he makes a cute Merman, guys and girls are going to come look at our exclusive Merman the only Merman in the whole wide world.'

'Oh Daryl would make a sexy Merman, he should get his gear off and swim in the tanks,' Lori looked him up and down like he was a lunch box and directed her comment to Carol.

Daryl coughed trying not to laugh at her statement and Lori's face. He could feel Carol gearing up to say something else. He had a tight grip on her, she felt like she was going to fly out of his arms or something and hit Lori.

'Settle,' he breathed into her ear, 'Lori go change, Merle will show you were the poles are I heard you were good on the pole,'

Lori's face fell and Maggie skipped over to fiddle with the lights, suddenly there it was. The brand new pole Merle and Daryl installed for this moment. He had a feeling the Mermaid tanks were not going to work. Lori was going to work for him whether she wanted to or not and Rick Grimes had just become a new member of his Mermaids, something he hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

He left them with Merle and Maggie to sort of costumes, after he delivered the good news, Rick was shocked that they were going to take him off the doors and make him swim.

'Make sure he's dolphin smooth,' he tossed over his shoulder to Merle when he took Carol back down to the office before she did something to let on she was out of it.


	33. Chapter 33

The club opened and Daryl left Carol at home with the baby sitter almost worried that Carol would say no, but he gave her no opening for that. Sophia needed someone watching that wasn't still have knocked out on pain pills. He told his girls he would give them a kiss when he come home. He greeted the baby sitter telling her that Carol was unwell still from an accident and to read and put Sophia to be.

He left all his numbers on the table. Carol was sound asleep when he left, Sophia was rolling around in her bed with her feet against the wall. He was missing the opening of the doors but Merle and Maggie were opening for him tonight. He wanted to get Sophia to sleep before heading out but she was working against him. She was picking up on the fact he was leaving her with a baby sitter. In the end he had to leave her rolling about and calling out about more stories.

The baby sitter a friend of Maggies sister Tara was watching Sophia, she seemed nice enough and didn't look like she was going to cause him any on going battles. He really hoped this would be the case as he backed his truck out the drive and made his way to the cub.

Everything was in full swing and the club was nearly full. Merle and Rick Grimes were keeping an eye on things inside the club and so far according to Merle everything was going ok. He put his head into the changing rooms and had a quick catch up with Maggie checking everything was going ok.

A few of the regulars had asked about Carol and where was she Maggie had told him.

'You going to be happy if she goes back to the tanks?' Maggie asked him.

He wouldn't be happy but he wasn't going to tell her she couldn't bu he wasn't too sure because one of the reasons she was working for him in the first place was for money. Now she didn't need money like she used too. She didn't have to make rent and when she sold her house she would have more money and not have to work. He was hoping this was going to be the case.

'No comment,' Daryl told her, 'Not falling for that.'

He left the changing rooms and run smack bang into Lori who was in her underwear having just come off stage.

'Hi Daryl,' She run a finger down his tee shirt to his belt, Daryl stepped back and she just stepped with him. 'I'm having so much fun, if you want me... for anything just let me know... I mean it must have been a while, Carol's still out of action right?'

She just pulled him to her as he was trying to pull away, he put her hands on her shoulder and did an awkward shuffle to move past her to go find Merle to put her in the bitch box. Like the farmers did in the old days up high on stilts away from the other dogs.

'Come sort that women out,' Daryl whispered to Merle as he walked behind the bar to pour himself a drink.

'She's already offered to ride my dick,' Merle told him, Daryl just shook his head.

'What did Maggie say?' Daryl asked him.

'Nope, you think I'm going to tell her that, we have knives in the kitchen,' Merle told him.

'She's thirsty for something,' He looked around the club at everyone having a great time and for some reason he didn't want to be at the club while Carol wasn't here. There was going to be no sex in any of the dark corners of the club and probably none when he got home either. 'You sorted for doing everything with Sophia this weekend?'

'Ballet and all,' Merle told him.

'Yeah watch out for the dance teacher, the women round that place haven't seen a dick in a while,' Daryl told him. They moved out from the bar wandering around the club. He moved to his favourite dark corner to watch, Merle wandered behind the tanks to check everything was working ok, keeping an eye on his girls who were working. Rick Grimes sidled up beside Daryl. They stood in silence together for a while before Rick spoke.

'I need you to help me with something,' Rick told him.

'What?' Daryl asked, They both stepped back into the corner further so Lori didn't spot them.

'I want you to help me dump her cheating arse!' Rick stated, Daryl nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys due to some personal stuff I'm going to be unable to keep up dating here for some time. Its a long process to do so. However I do write directly on AO3 under the same name. without the 9 on the end. take the spaces out. Some of the fics on here are completed there. I have a sick child and can't take the time to update everywhere. Thanks for the ongoing support as always. If I have time I may update here but at this stage it is unlikely.

archive of our own users / ramblesandshambles / works


End file.
